Reborn
by PikaNerd6
Summary: When a spirit vanishes, it isn't gone forever. Instead, it is brought back to life. This is what happens to Spottedleaf, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar after the Great Battle. Watch as they go through life again in SilverClan, FrostClan, ShadeClan, and LightClan. But then a dark prophecy looms over them,and it's up to them to save their new clans.Rated T because it's Warriors
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hello fellow Warriors fans! I just happened to think of this while reading The Last Hope. What if the cats who lost their spirit in the Great Battle were reborn into different clans from far away? Let's find out! Also, this takes place right ****after the Great Battle. Another thing: it's been a while since I read The Last Hope. So, if the deaths aren't accurate, sorry. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

_Allegiances_

SilverClan:

_Leader:_

Flarestar- ginger she-cat with flared up fur and amber eyes

_Deputy:_

Whitefoot- gray tom with white paws and ears and yellow eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

Pinethorn- red-brown tom with blue eyes and spiked up fur

_Warriors:_

Cedarsky- small light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

_Apprentice: Meadowpaw_

Cinderstrike- gray, almost black, she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_Apprentice: Riverpaw_

Firewhisker- flame-colored tom with amber eyes

Blackmarsh- black tom with barely visible brown streaks

Frostmark- gray she-cat with white streaks on her pelt and ice-blue eyes

Owlwind- brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Spiderpaw_

Raincloud- blue-gray tom with leaf-green eyes

Maplewing- orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

Tawnylake- golden she-cat with dark blue eyes

Berrybreeze- small gray she-cat with blueberry-blue eyes

_Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Redgaze- fox-red tabby tom with fierce amber eyes

Lizardfire- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Coalcloud- jet-black tom with green eyes

_Apprentices:_

Riverpaw: long-haired gray tom with river-blue eyes

Darkpaw: Black tom with amber eyes

Spiderpaw: Black tom with an orange underbelly and blue eyes

Meadowpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Larkpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Queens: _

Sunfern: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Owlwind's kits: Hazelkit(gray she-cat with dark blue eyes), Thrushkit(brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes), and Thornkit(tortoiseshell tom with green eyes))

Morningfrost- ginger she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Firewhisker's kits: Flamekit(flame-colored she-kit with blue eyes) and Sandkit(pale ginger tom with amber eyes))

Ripplesong- gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes(expecting Lizardfire's kits)

_Elders:_

Graywind- gray tom with orange eyes

Heatherdapple- brown she-cat with pinkish-gray spots and heather-blue eyes

Stormdust- long-haired gray tom with wild fur and stormy green eyes

FrostClan:

_Leader_

Leopardstar- dappled golden tom with golden eyes

_Deputy_

Stormstrike- white and brown she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Nightfrost- black she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

_Warriors_

Feathercloud- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Reedpaw_

Barktail- Black tom with a bark-colored tail and green eyes

Ashwhisker- long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Hollythorn- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Thornpaw_

Leafstripe- brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and orange eyes

_Apprentice: Windpaw_

Patchfur- white, black, and gray she-cat with gray eyes

Whitesnow- pure white she-cat with green eyes

Mudshadow- mud-colored tom with blue eyes

Darkcloud- gray she-cat with black, cloudy spots and amber eyes

Sunpelt- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Oakash- red-brown tom with green eyes

Adderstrike- red-brown tom with ice-blue eyes

Pineclaw- brown tom with green eyes

Coalfrost- black tom with blue eyes

Crowfire- black she-cat with amber eyes

Ripplelake- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentices_

Reedpaw- black she-cat with gray paws and gray eyes

Windpaw- gray she-cat with stormy-blue eyes

Thornpaw- ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Rainpaw- blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Queens_

Dawnlight- cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Mudshadow's kits: Shadowkit(long-haired black she-kit with green eyes), Bramblekit(brown tom with blue eyes), and Skykit(cream-colored tom with blue tom))

Amberfall- amber-colored she-cat with blue eyes(expecting Barktail's kits)

_Elders_

Brackendust- bracken-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Redwing- fox-red tom with green eyes

ShadeClan:

_Leader_

Bluestar- young blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy_

Mossfang- black and white tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Mintnose- silver she-cat with green eyes

_Warriors_

Silversky- silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Crowfang- black tom with amber eyes

Pebblefoot- white tom with gray paws and blue eyes

Freewind- light silver tom with blueish eyes

Graylake- gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Harefoot- light gray tom with green eyes

Thunderfrost- orange she-cat with blue eyes

Eagledrop- white and dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Mothwhisker- brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Mouseflight- gray tom with amber eyes

Oddeyes- gray and white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye

Buzzardslash- brown tom with a cream underbelly and green eyes

Blizzardtail- tortoiseshell tom with a spiked, pure-white tail and ice-blue eyes

Wolfshade- silver she-cat with misty blue eyes

Swiftgaze- tortoiseshell she-cat with a pierce blue gaze

_Queens_

Rosefern- red she-cat with green eyes(expecting Mothwhisker's kits)

Gingerleaf- ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes(mother to Crowfang's kits: Blackkit(black she-kit with green eyes), Lionkit(ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes), Applekit(ginger tom with amber eyes), and Tawnykit(ginger tom with green eyes))

Fawnfall- gray she-cat with blue eyes(expecting Harefoot's kits)

_Elders_

Ravenshadow- gray-black tom with blue eyes

LightClan:

_Leader_

Brightstar- ginger tom with bright blue eyes

_Deputy_

Fernleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat_

Ambernettle- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Feathertail_

_Warriors_

Goosestorm- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Frostowl- white she-cat with wide amber eyes

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Owlberry- brown tom with gray eyes

Emberstrike- red she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Thrushpaw_

Weaselfall- light brown tom with green eyes

Shadedawn- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Gorsewhisker-brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Birdshadow- black and white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Cherryfrost- red she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Flintpaw_

Sandstream- sand-colored tom with green eyes

Badgerjaw- black and white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Feathertail- gray she-cat with a feathery tail and green eyes/medicine cat apprentice

Thrushpaw- light brown she-cat with misty green eyes

Bluepaw- gray tom with blue-gray tabby stripes and blue eyes

Flintpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Oakpaw- russet she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens_

Larkwing- light brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes(mother to Badgerjaw's kits: Bunnykit(cream she-kit with dark blue eyes), Patchkit(black and white she-kit with dark blue eyes), and Kestrelkit(mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes))

Snowstorm- pure white she-cat with amber eyes(mother to Gorsewhisker's kit: Mintkit(white she-kit with green eyes))

_Elders_

Twigwhisker- russet tabby tom with blue eyes

Cloversky- white she-cat with misty gray eyes

Ravencloud- black tom with amber eyes

_Cats outside of the Clans_

Emily- dark brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes/loner, former kittypet

Jack- gray tom with pale green eyes/kittypet

Silver- handsome silver tabby tom with black stripes, white paws, underbelly, and chest, emerald green eyes/loner, former kittypet

Scarlet- black she-cat with a creamy light-brown underbelly and bright amber eyes/loner, former kittypet

Slash- gray-blue tom with a torn ear and scars scattered all over his pelt/rouge, former clan cat

Dark-sleek black she-cat with gray markings, white muzzle and paws, bright blue eyes(one of them is blind), and scars scattered all over her pelt/loner

Blaze- ginger tabby tom with blue eyes and black paws, ears, and underbelly/rouge

Death- gray-and-white tom with piercing red-amber eyes and black paws/rouge

Growl- gray tabby tom with amber eyes/rouge

Breeze- black she-kit with green eyes/rouge

Frost- black and white tom with amber eyes/rouge

Sun- golden she-cat with green eyes/rouge

* * *

><p><em>Prolouge<em>

_Hawkfrost_

I had Ivypool trapped under my paws. _That little traitor thinks she can fool me and get away with it! _I thought angrily. Now, she could be killed like prey. It would be easy. I had killed her friend, a black she-cat named Hollyleaf.

I raised my paw, ready to slit Ivypool's throat, when another cat lunged at me. _Brambleclaw!_ I tried to fight back, but then I felt Brambleclaw's claws slash at my throat. My senses began to fade. The last thing I saw before vanishing forever was my half brother, glaring at me through sharp amber eyes.

_Spottedleaf_

I ran around the forest, looking for Firestar. _Is he okay? He has to be okay! _I fretted. I kept running, trying to find his oh-so-familiar flame-colored pelt. Then I saw her. Sandstorm. Trapped under the paws of Mapleshade.

"You have everything StarClan took away from me! A mate, kits who had kits, the respect of my Clanmates! And now, it's time to take that away from _you_!" Mapleshade snarled. _No! She can't kill her!_ I leapt towards Mapleshade, claws unsheathed. Mapleshade blinked.

"Spottedleaf! Why are you helping her! She stole your love away from you!" By now, Firestar had arrived. "There was nothing to steal. She made Firestar happy!" I snarled. Then, Mapleshade leapt at me. I couldn't fight back; I had little fighting talents because I had trained as a Medicine Cat, and was only a Warrior Apprentice for a short time.

Mapleshade slashed at my throat. I gasped, surprised at the pain. It hadn't been this intense since the day Clawface had killed me to get to Frostfur's kits. Then, I felt Mapleshade get off of me. Sandstorm chased her away. "Get out!" she snarled. Firestar stared down at me, his handsome green eyes shining with horror.

I felt myself slipping away. "Spottedleaf! You- you were supposed to be waiting for me. When I got to StarClan," Firestar said, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry, my love. That was never going to happen," I murmured, feeling my whole body go numb. Then, everything around me vanished.

_Tigerstar_

I stared down at all of the fighting cats, smirking. One cat stood out: Firestar. He was hovering over Spottedleaf's fading body. I laughed. That stupid kittypet deserved to have his heart broken. Then, he looked up, and glared at me.

He ran over to me. And our final confrontation began. I slashed at his shoulder, raking his spine. He slashed at me. I ducked, grabbing his hind paw. I bit down, hard, and flung him at a tree. "As soon as you're dead, I will destroy all of the clans," I hissed.

Graystripe tried to leap on me, but Whitestorm held him back. I couldn't hear what he said to him. Firestar leapt up to his paws, and jumped on me. He missed. I turned to face him just as his paws smashed into my side. I fell, and Firestar slashed at my head.

I lunged for Firestar's throat. He pulled back, but my claws caught on his neck. I held on. I saw Sandstorm leap forward, only for Sorreltail to get in her way. Once again, I couldn't hear them. My claws got free, but only pulled out clumps of flame-orange fur.

Then, Firestar lunged for my throat. He sunk his teeth in, and held on until I stopped struggling. My vision began to fade. Then, I fell into what seemed like a never-ending darkness.

_Brokenstar_

I was behind the Nursery Walls of the ThunderClan camp. _Kits._ The one thing that made me go to the Dark Forest. I had trained kits that were way too young. Kits were useless! They _had_ to be trained at 3 moons old! They were wasting time with their stupid moss games.

And these certain she-cats had cared for kits, made them useless. _Ferncloud and Daisy._ One of them had had so many kits, she had quit her Warrior duties to take care of them, while the other was a dumb kittypet who was too scared to fight. These she-cats didn't deserve a spot in their clan.

I dashed into the Nursery, finding Brightheart, the ginger and white queen with only half a face, curled around 3 frightened kits. Ferncloud immediately leapt up from her nest and attacked me. I wasted no time in slashing her flank. She recoiled; she had gone so long without Warrior duties that her fighting skills had dampened.

I sunk my teeth into her throat, and began to drag her out of the Nursery. She struggled, but her movements got weaker and weaker, until they finally stopped. I set her down, satisfied. _Now it's time for the other one. _I was about to head back into the nursery when an old dark gray she-cat came out of the shadows.

It was my mother, Yellowfang. I immediately steamed up with rage. She had blinded me and fed me deathberries! She had broken the Warrior Code to mate with my dumb, soft father and had me. But before I could react, Yellowfang leapt on me, sinking her teeth into my throat.

My vision began to fade. The last thing I saw before vanishing forever was Yellowfang looking down at me with disappointment. But it wasn't forever. Little did I know, I was about to be transported far, far away, as a small kit, to have another shot at life. But I didn't know this. And my new self wouldn't, either.

**And there we go! Again, sorry if the deaths weren't accurate(except for Tigerstar's. I looked up a YouTube video to help me with that one.) Also, if you see a name in the allegiances that has the same name of a cat that already exists, let me say this: Names have been repeated in the series. There's 2 Ashfurs, 2 Thrushpelts, 2 Molewhiskers, and FOUR ROBINWINGS! It's no big deal if there's a duplicate in Fanfictions. I've seen reviews in Fanfiction where people whine that the Warrior name used in the fanfic was already used, and I'm kinda sick of it.**

**Like and review! :3**


	2. Taken Away

**Wow! Thanks to all that reviewed! I'm sorry this took WAY longer than It should've, but I've been trying to loop this in with chapter 2, and it got longer, and longer, and longer, until this happened:**

_**Me: OH %$#% THIS! I'M JUST GONNA SPLIT THIS INTO TWO CHAPTERS!**_

**So yeah.**

**xXLeafheartXx: Thanks for the OC! I'll be sure to include her! Which brings me to an announcement.**

**You all can submit OCs! You may submit them anyway you like. Okay, now that that's outta the way:**

Meanwhile, far far away from the Lake Territories, a dark brown tabby loner was padding through the woods right next to twolegplace at night. She had spotted a mouse. _Yes! If I can just…_ the loner crept up on the mouse. But she wasn't quiet or quick enough. The mouse darted away.

The loner sighed. She hadn't caught a single piece of prey that day. It was hard to fend for yourself when you had been fed by housefolk a few days ago. Plus, the loner was weak and vulnerable; she had recently had kits. She had left them under a small bush so she could try to hunt for them. She finally went back to the bush, giving up.

She looked through the bush, at her squealing kits. 3 of them were dark brown tabby toms; the 4th was a tortoiseshell she-kit. One of the tabbies had a white underbelly. Another had a broad, flattened face, and a bent tail. The last one didn't have any unusual marks. She hadn't given them names, yet.

She lay down so the kits could suckle, which they immediately did- or tried to, at least. Because of her lack of food, she couldn't supply enough milk for 4 kits. "I'm sorry, kits. This is all I have," she murmured. "Emily? Is that you?" the loner jerked up, sending her kits tumbling. She began to tremble; she knew who that voice belonged to. Sure enough, a pair of pale green eyes looked down at her from a tree.

"Emily?" the voice called again. Emily looked away. "What do you want, Jack?" she asked. This cat was cruel; he often attacked cats he didn't like for no reason. Emily was one of those cats. She was pretty much his main target. Jack sneered. "Aww, it looks like wittle Emily got abandoned by her housefolk," he taunted. Emily didn't reply. "And you've got KITS, eh?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Go away, Jack. You mean nothing to me," Emily muttered. Jack jumped down from the tree, his gray tabby fur glowing silver in the moonlight. He approached Emily and her kits, his claws unsheathed. Emily got up, ready to defend her kits. "You think you're so tough, eh? I saw you trying to get that mouse. You're weak, Emily. You always have been and you always will be," Jack snarled.

Emily braced herself for the terrible, hooked claws of the abusive kittypet, when she heard Jack's housefolk calling him. Jack lived right next to the woods. Jack looked up, then back at Emily. "I'll be back," he said, dashing away. Emily sighed, and glanced at her kits. _No, Jack's wrong. I'm not weak. I never will be._

* * *

><p>It had been 2 sunrises since Emily had encountered Jack, and she still hadn't let his visit bother her. But she had been getting more and more frail; she still couldn't hunt properly. Her kits were getting weaker from the lack of milk. <em>They'll die soon if I don't find something soon.<em> Emily tried to listen for prey, but couldn't detect any.

She sighed. How much longer could she take this? She needed help. She rose her head up and yowled. She kept yowling until she heard pawsteps heading towards her. Her heart soared. She would soon be cared for, and her kits would be fed properly. Then, pain seared through her muzzle, and Emily realized that Jack had leapt at her.

"Well well well, if it isn't _Emily_, our favorite little weakling," he sneered. "What do you want?" Emily snarled. "Well, you see, those kits over there," Jack flicked his ears towards the kits, "don't you think they should be properly cared for?" Emily tilted her head. "Yes, but I have plenty of milk for them. They're fine," she lied, wondering why Jack was interested in them. Jack laughed.

"Yeah right! That yowl you made, that was because you wanted help. Well, too bad, cuz you ain't getting it. Those kits deserve better than _you_," Jack sneered. "What are you saying?" Emily asked. "If you want help so badly, I may as well do that. I'll take these kits off your paws. They'll be given to different she-cats. Then you'll be left here with _nothing_," Jack mewed slyly.

Emily got closer to her kits, her fur bristling. "No! You won't take them away!" she snarled. "Oh really, then? _**Watch me**_," Jack snarled, jumping onto Emily. Emily was too hungry and tired to do much. Jack slashed at her flanks and muzzle, then slashed at her underbelly. He didn't try to open up a wound; Emily should suffer the loss of her kits, he thought. Then, he shoved Emily aside, then headed over to the kits.

"No!" Emily shrieked, trying to get up. But she was too beat up to get up. Then, she fell unconscious. The kits (except for the one with the white underbelly), who were just waking up, stared up at Jack, surprised to see a cat that looked so different than their mother. Jack grabbed the Tortoiseshell with his jaws, who squealed when she was taken away from the warmth of her brothers. The tabby with the flattened face jumped up, trying to save his sister, but Jack lifted his muzzle high in the air, and the kit couldn't reach.

Jack padded away deeper into the woods with the kit, until he was close to the heart of the forest. Then, he put the kit down under a tree root. "Either those feral cats will find it and keep it away from Emily, or she'll die," he said, satisfied. He went back for the dark brown tabby kit. Once he got there, and tried to pick up the kit, it unsheathed its tiny claws. Jack saw that they were unnaturally long. "What did you do with her?! Why's mommy hurt?! What are you doing with us?!" he squeaked, half angry, half terrified.

"You won't have to worry about that, young one," Jack said, picking up the kit in a position so that its tiny claws couldn't scratch his muzzle. "Hey! Let me go!" the kit squealed. Jack ignored it, and walked until he saw a little cliff. He found a small space in between two rocks, and lodged the kit in between there. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" the kit wailed. Jack ignored him and walked away.

The kit with the white underbelly still hadn't woken up, and the kit with the flattened face didn't want to leave him or his mother. When Jack came back, he tried to go deeper into the bush, but Jack grabbed him anyway. The kit yelped and yelped, but no help came, and Jack eventually found what he was looking for: moorland with a nice stream. Jack leaped into the water, the kit squealing in terror. He found a log suspended in place, and put the kit there. The kit clung to the log, a terrified look in his amber eyes.

Jack came out of the water, and came back for the kit with the white underbelly. The kit was just beginning to wake up when Jack grabbed him in his jaws. The kit immediately started crying out, surprised. Then, he saw his unconscious mother, and yelped even louder. "Mommy!" he squawked. "Take a nice good look at her, little kit, cuz you won't see her again," Jack snickered, padding away. The kit started wriggling. "No! NO!" he screamed.

Jack ignored the screams once again, and kept walking until he found a large piece of land that had no grass, and was next to a cave where housepeople worked. Jack climbed up the outer wall of the cave, ignoring the fact that the kit kept getting smacked into the wall. Then, he put the kit on a ledge. Jack leapt down, and the kit watched with wide, ice-blue eyes.

_What's happening? Where are my brothers and sister? Why's Mommy hurt? Where am I? Who was that mean cat? _The questions ran through the kit's head. Then, he looked down again, then looked away, frightened by how high up he was. _Help me!_

**Cliffie! Well, there you have it! Chapter 1 of Reborn! Chapter 2 should actually be out a little later today! If not, tomorrow afternoon, cuz I have school and stuff. :P **

**Follow and review! ~PikaNerd6**


	3. New Clans

**Okay, I promised that Chapter 2 would be out this afternoon at latest, and I have fulfilled that promise! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

_**SilverClan**_

The morning fog flattened the Dawn patrol's fur. Firewhisker, who was leading the patrol, was shaking out of his fur. _Why? Why the dawn patrol? Why couldn't Whitefoot have chosen me to lead the sun-high patrol? It's nice and warm then._ He sniffed the air, trying to find some prey. Instead, kit-scent filled his nose.

The rest of his patrol, Raincloud, Maplewing, Darkpaw, Cinderstrike, Riverpaw, and Coalcloud, smelled it too. "That doesn't smell like prey," Darkpaw said, confused. Maplewing, his mentor, cuffed him over the ear. "That's because it isn't prey, mousebrain!" she hissed. "It smells like a kit!" Cinderstrike exclaimed.

"A kit? That must mean that a rouge-queen must be nearby!" Raincloud shouted, angrily. "Calm down, Raincloud. I can't smell any rouges," Firewhisker reasoned with the bristling blue-gray tom. "C'mon! I wanna see the kit!" Riverpaw exclaimed, excited. "Riverpaw's right. If we can't scent any rouges, then it must be alone," Cinderstrike said.

Firewhisker sighed. "Alright." The patrol followed the scent of the kit. Sure enough, a tortoiseshell she-kit came into sight. It was under a tree root, and it was squealing. "We have to help it!" Riverpaw wailed, running over to the tree. He bit down on the root, and the kit was free. Before it could run off, Firewhisker grabbed it in his jaws. "C'mon, let's take her back to camp. The Warrior Code suggests that we can't abandon a kit, clanless or not," he said. "Yeah!" Riverpaw said, excitedly. He loved kits! "But wait! What if it's mother comes back?" Cinderstrike asked.

Firewhisker looked at Riverpaw, whose tail drooped. He sniffed the air, and found a stale kittypet scent. A tom. "I don't know. But we can't just leave her here! She might die, for all we know," he said. The patrol could see that there was no arguing with Firewhisker. They went back to camp with the kit. Coalcloud grabbed a rabbit he had buried earlier. When the patrol got back, the cats had woken up. They turned their heads to the unfamiliar scent. Flarestar came out of her den, and jumped onto the high-branch, where she addressed SilverClan.

"Firewhisker? Why do you have a kit in your jaws?" she asked. "My patrol found it. The Warrior Code suggests that we help a kit in need," Firewhisker replied. Flarestar narrowed her eyes. "Please, Flarestar, let us keep it. Morningfrost can nurse it," Firewhisker said. Morningfrost was his mate, and was currently nursing his kits, Flamekit and Sandkit.

"Morningfrost shouldn't be forced to nurse a kit that's not hers," Flarestar said. Firewhisker might be her son, but that didn't mean she was letting this kit into the clan easily. She didn't want to deal with rouges attacking the camp, trying to get this kit back. "Please, Flarestar. She'll die out there. We didn't catch the scent of an older cat," Firewhisker said, lying on that last part.

Then, Morningfrost peered out of the Nursery. She had heard the whole thing. She stared at the kit in Firewhisker's jaws, then looked up at Flarestar. "Flarestar, I am comfortable with nursing another kit. Besides, new kits are always a good thing in a clan. I will nurse this kit," she said.

Flarestar sighed, giving up. "If you wish, Morningfrost. Take it into the Nursery," she said, jumping off the tree branch. "Thank you," Firewhisker said to his mate. "You're welcome. Now c'mon! To the Nursery!" she chirped, padding to the Nursery. Firewhisker followed her, kit in jaws.

Flamekit and Sandkit stared up at their parents with wide eyes. They had both opened their eyes a sunrise before. "Who's that?" Sandkit squeaked. "This is your new sister," Morningfrost said, lying beside them. Firewhisker put the kit beside her belly. The kit immediately began to suckle. "So what should we call her?" Morningfrost asked.

Firewhisker frowned. He hadn't thought of a name. He stared at the kit through narrowed eyes. Her tortoiseshell pelt looked like tiny spots. Then, it came to him. "Spottedkit. That's her name," he said. Morningfrost stared at Spottedkit. "Spottedkit. Perfect," she murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FrostClan<strong>_

Meanwhile, another dawn patrol was patrolling their own territory: a piece of land with many cliffs. To other cats, it was hard to live in, but to FrostClan, it was no problem. The other Clans thought the Clan should've been named CliffClan, but the Clan was named after their first leader, so FrostClan it was.

The dawn patrol consisted of Stormstrike, the Clan deputy, Oakash, Adderstrike, Ripplelake, Leafstripe, and her apprentice, Windpaw. Stormstrike looked around, sniffing for intruders. "Why do Dawn Patrol have to exist? Who would invade us in the morning?" Oakash complained, yawning. "Well, they exist, so we have to do it," Adderstrike, who was Oakash's brother, muttered.

Stormstrike ignored them. Then, she lifted her ears in alarm. "Do you hear that?" she asked Ripplelake, who was Stormstrike's former apprentice. She nodded. "It sounds like a kit in trouble!" she yowled. Leafstripe jumped up. "A kit! We have to find it!" she howled. "C'mon!" Stormstrike yelled, dashing in the direction of the cry, ahead of her patrol.

Then, she saw it: a dark brown tabby tom-kit- who was lodged between two rocks. "Get back here and help me!" he kept yelling. Stormstrike padded up to him. The kit stared up at her with wide amber eyes. "Who're you? Are you a friend of that mean gray cat's? If so, then I'll shred you!" he squeaked, lashing out his tiny, unnaturally long claws at her.

Stormstrike tried not to laugh. This kit didn't look very menacing. Then, she remembered that this kit was stuck. She grabbed the kit by his scruff. "Hey!" he yelped. Stormstrike tried to get him out carefully, and eventually, when the rest of the patrol caught up, they got him free. The kit still glared at them. "Who are you?! Why did that gray cat take me away?"

"What gray cat?" Windpaw asked. "Don't lie to me! That gray cat took me away, and you probably helped him somehow!" the kit squawked. "Listen, young one, whoever took you away isn't here anymore. You're safe. And don't worry, we probably don't even know him," Ripplelake soothed.

Eventually, the patrol got the kit to calm down. "Okay, where did you last see your mother?" Oakash asked. The kit stayed silent. "Well?" Adderstrike said, getting impatient. "I-I don't know. I forgot the path the gray cat took," the kit admitted. The patrol fell silent. "Well, what's your name?" Windpaw asked. "A name? What's that?" the kit asked. "Well, it's what you call yourself. What did your mother call you?" Stormstrike asked.

"She-she didn't call us anything," the kit said, looking at his paws. The Patrol got into a huddle. "What should we do?" Windpaw asked. "We could try to follow the scent trail?" Oakash suggested. Stormstrike shook her head. "The scent's stale. We won't be able to pick up a straight trail. We might not find the direct place the cat started at," she said.

"We'll just have to leave him," Leafstripe said. "No! The Warrior Code says we should help every kit in trouble," Ripplelake hissed. "But we just helped him. He should be fine," Leafstripe said. "Why don't we take him back to camp? He'll be stranded out here. I don't want to abandon a kit," Oakash meowed. "Back to camp? Are you mouse-brained? His mother might find him and attack us!" Adderstrike hissed. "No, Oakash is right. We can't leave him out here. If his mother comes for him, we'll simply give him back. This is an order from your deputy!" Stormstrike said.

The cats froze, then gave up. "Okay then, you're coming with us, little one. We have cats that'll look after you," Oakash said. "What?! But what about my mommy?" the kit squeaked. "Don't worry, you'll find your mother again soon. But you can't be left here alone. You'll starve," Stormstrike said. As if on cue, the kit's belly grumbled. "Oh okay," the kit mumbled.

Adderstrike grabbed the kit by his scruff. The patrol walked back to their camp. "Don't worry, little one. You'll probably be accepted; Leopardstar is a kind leader. And you'll be nursed by a very nice queen," Stormstrike murmured to the kit. "Really?" he asked. "Of course," Stormstrike purred. "Hey! Can I name him?" Windpaw asked. "Windpaw, leave that to the queens," Leafstripe meowed.

"But I want to name him Tigerkit! He sure argues like one!" Windpaw said. "Actually, Tigerkit isn't half bad," Stormstrike purred. "Tigerkit? That's a weird name. My mother's name didn't sound like that," Tigerkit mewled. "Well, Tigerkit, that's just clan tradition. That's how we name the kits," Oakash told Tigerkit. "Can you tell me more about clan tradition?" Tigerkit asked. "Of course!" Oakash said. Oakash spend the rest of the trip back explaining clan life to Tigerkit. "And once the leader dies, the deputy gets nine lives and becomes the new leader, taking the '-Star' suffix," Oakash told Tigerkit when they walked into the camp.

Leopardstar padded up to them. "What's with the kit?" he asked. "We found him. We couldn't just leave him there," Stormstrike said. Leopardstar stared at the kit. "Leopardstar, please don't send him back to where we found him," Oakash begged. "Of course I won't send him back! He looks like he'll make a promising Warrior. It isn't right to leave a kit stranded, so we'll accept him into FrostClan… for now, anyway," Leopardstar said. He observed the kit once more. "He seems to be less than a moon old, so he should still be on milk. Go see Amberfall. She should have enough milk; her kits are due very soon," he added.

Stormstrike purred; Amberfall was her sister. She knew that she would mother this kit well. "Who's Amberfall?" Tigerkit asked. "You'll see," Stormstrike said, padding over to the Nursery. Amberfall was on her side, her wide, pregnant belly sticking out. "Hi Stormstrike! How are you?" she asked, then stared at Tigerkit. "Why do you have a kit with you?"

"The dawn patrol found him. He was all lost, so we brought him back. Will you take care of him?" Stormstrike asked. Tigerkit stared at Amberfall. "Of course I will. Bring him here," Amberfall mewed. Stormstrike put Tigerkit beside Amberfall. He immediately began suckling.

"Wow! He must've been starving!" Amberfall said, shocked. "Yeah, he looked pretty starved to me," Stormstrike meowed. "Should I name him?" Amberfall asked. "No need. Windpaw already did. His name is Tigerkit," Stormstrike said. "Tigerkit… it sounds perfect," Amberfall cooed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShadeClan<strong>_

Mothwhisker padded through the moorland alone, the sun still beneath the horizon. He wanted to clear his head. So many things had happened: his brother, Flintfang, drowned, His mother had recently become leader, and his mate, Rosefern, was expecting his kits. And the clan had no apprentices at all. Luckily, with 3 queens in the Nursery, and 4 kits almost ready to become apprenticed, that problem would be solved quickly.

He reached the river his brother had drowned in; he had wanted to chase away some SilverClan cats that had crossed the border, but had slipped off the stepping stones nearby. Mothwhisker had tried to help him, but it had been too late. The current had been far too strong. Now, the river was calm, with hardly any current at all. Mothwhisker closed his eyes, trying to erase the memory, when fear-scent and kit-scent hit his nostrils. It was coming from the river.

Mothwhisker ran alongside of the river until he saw a suspended log. And to his horror, a dark brown tabby kit was clinging to it, his broad, flattened face filled with terror.

Mothwhisker gasped. Why was a kit out here all alone? And how did he get on the log? Without thinking, he leapt into the water, swimming towards the log. Once he reached it, he grabbed to kit with his jaws. "Don't worry, I'll save you," he hissed to the kit through his fur. _I won't fail you, like I failed Flintfang._ Mothwhisker let go of the log and began to swim back to shore. Water splashed onto the kit, and it squealed in response. Mothwhisker made it to shore, and plopped the kit down. Mothwhisker laid exhausted, half of his body still in the water.

The kit stared at him through wide, frightened amber eyes. He seemed to shocked to speak. "It's okay, you're safe now," Mothwhisker said, his vision fading. Then he drifted off into sleep.

"Mothwhisker! Wake up!" a gruff voice rang through Mothwhisker's head. He lifted up his head, his whole body aching. It was sun-high. "What are you doing here? You had the whole clan worried!" Mothwhisker looked into the amber eyes of Mossfang, the clan deputy. "Wha?" he muttered, still tired. Then he remembered. He looked beside him, and found the kit he had rescued lying next to him.

"Well?" Mossfang yelled. "I-I just went for a walk, and I guess I must've fallen asleep…" Mothwhisker muttered. "And where did this kit come from?" Mossfang asked, flicking his ears towards the kit. "I rescued him. He was trapped on a log," Mothwhisker mewed.

"Really? We better take him back to camp. You know what the Warrior Code says," Mossfang said. "Yeah, I do…" Mothwhisker said. "Well, get up! The clan is worried about you, especially Rosefern!" Mossfang ordered. Mothwhisker got up, his whole body aching. "I'll take the kit," Mossfang said, grabbing the kit, who squealed.

Once Mothwhisker and Mossfang got back to camp, the clan began to surround them. "You found him!"

"It's about time!"

"Where was he?"

"Why do you have a kit?"

"You look exhausted!"

Mothwhisker felt a bit overwhelmed by the questions, and was close to collapsing, when Bluestar, his mother, padded up to him. "Mothwhisker! We were so worried! Why would you leave us before dawn? We sent out a search patrol just for you!" she demanded, sniffing her son's pelt.

"I-I just wanted to think, and then I fell asleep. An-and I found this kit," Mothwhisker said, flicking his tail towards the kit in Mossfang's jaws. "It was in trouble. I had to swim to get to him," he said. Bluestar stared at the kit. "Wh-what's wrong?" Mothwhisker asked. Bluestar looked away. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Have you seen it's mother anywhere?" Mothwhisker shook his head.

"Well then. Give it to Rosefern. She'll be able to nurse him. Fawnfall's not close enough to kitting for her milk to have fully come yet, and Gingerleaf's milk has dried; her kits have been eating fresh-kill for moons. Rosefern should have enough, since she's due in a few sunrises," Bluestar said. There was something about this kit that made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't tell what.

Mothwhisker nodded. Rosefern was his mate; surely she'd take in a kit he'd found. "I'll take it to her. Would you like to come?" Mossfang asked. Mothwhisker nodded. "Of course." Both toms padded towards the Nursery. Rosefern was on her side, licking her wide belly, comforting the tiny lives inside. "Rosefern?" Mothwhisker called. Rosefern looked up, her face lighting up with joy when she saw Mothwhisker. "You're back! I'm so glad… I was afraid I'd have to raise these kits without you for a second," she purred.

"Well, don't worry, my love, I'm here now. I only went for a walk. And I have something for you." Mossfang set down the kit next to her. Rosefern stared at it, shocked. "I found him. He would've fallen in the stream if I hadn't saved him," Mothwhisker explained. Rosefern said nothing. "You will take him in, right?"

Then, Rosefern, the she-cat Mothwhisker had seen as sweet, kind, and caring, did the unthinkable- she unsheathed her claw and shoved the kit away. "NO! It's an ugly disgrace, an outsider! Just look at its face and tail! It's deformed, I tell you! You shouldn't have saved it! Take it away, let a hawk take it! This ugly little rat should NEVER have existed! No wonder its mother wasn't nearby! She probably couldn't take his ugliness," she snarled as the kit was sent tumbling.

Mothwhisker stepped back in shock. _What?! Rosefern of all cats rejects a kit?! _ He stepped forwards. "Rosefern, you can't just reject this kit. The Warrior Code-"

"I don't give a piece of fox-dung about the Warrior Code! Just take that ugly piece of dung away from me! Take it away, where it'll die all alone, cold and miserable!" Rosefern snarled. Mothwhisker couldn't believe his mate was saying this.

"Rosefern! Quit being ridiculous! We are ShadeClan! We do _not_ throw out kits, clanborn or not! We need kits to survive! Now, you will nurse that kit, and he will survive, and he will grow up to be a nice, strong cat! This is an order!" Mossfang stepped forward until he was in Rosefern's face, his amber eyes gleaming with anger. Rosefern held his gaze, until she shrunk back.

"Fine. I'll nurse it," she muttered. "Good," Mossfang meowed. "But I will never let it forget that it isn't my son, and it never will be. I'll never let it forget that it isn't clanborn. I'll make sure that it never wins over my heart!" she hissed. Mothwhisker continued to stare at his mate. "Rosefern, what are you saying? You love kits!" he croaked. "Not this one. This one deserves to die," she hissed. Mothwhisker could tell that Mossfang was trying very hard to control his temper; this was a very pregnant queen they were dealing with.

"Just make sure he lives, Rosefern," he snarled, leaving the Nursery. Gingerleaf, who had been asleep but had been woken up by the arguing, glared at Rosefern. "How could you say those nasty things about a kit?" she hissed. Rosefern ignored her. "He needs a name," Mothwhisker commented, searching his head for possible names for his new foster son. "No, let me," Rosefern said in a sweet voice. Mothwhisker's heart lifted. _Maybe she will try to love this kit after all?_

"This kit shall be called Brokenkit," Rosefern said sweetly, but the words she had spoken may as well have been sharp thorns. Mothwhisker's jaw fell. "_**Brokenkit?**_ That's a horrible name!" he protested. "It fits it perfectly, if you ask me," Rosefern retorted. "Rosefern! Change that kit's name _**now!**_ No kit deserves to be called that!" Gingerleaf hissed.

"_**NO!**_ Its name will be Brokenkit, and I will make sure Bluestar doesn't change its name, or anyone else for that matter. _**Its name is Brokenkit, and it will stay that way until the day he dies!**_" Rosefern roared. Gingerleaf glared at her. "Rosefern, you are doing this to a kit who could've drowned today! Have you no heart?" she snarled. Rosefern huffed as she drew Brokenkit closer, grimacing as he began to suckle.

Mothwhisker bent his head until it was next to Brokenkit. "Don't worry, young one. _**I**_ will care for you, act like your real father. I will make you feel accepted, no matter what Rosefern says," he murmured to the kit. "What are you doing? Get away from him, Mothwhisker!" Rosefern hissed to her mate. Mothwhisker lifted his head away from the kit. _Don't worry. I will be here for you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>LightClan<strong>_

Frostowl padded through the grass-less field. She was heading towards the little cave where twolegs often hung around. _Let's see if those rotten twolegs will bring their business over to us._ She had been sent on a special mission to gather this information. She would also get a lot of prey out of this mission; a lot a birds, like hawks and vultures, hung around here too.

Frostowl went over to the cave walls, hoping that her white pelt wouldn't give her away to the twolegs. No such luck. A twoleg cried out, pointing it's bare, pink paw at her. Another ran over to her. She let out a loud _mrrreooooowwwww!_ and ran. The twoleg was still running for her. Eventually, she managed to outrun it. She collapsed, her chest burning from the chase. After relaxing for a bit, Frostowl rolled around in the dirt, turning her white pelt black.

Now that she was far better camouflaged, she wasn't as noticeable to the twolegs. Then, she heard a small wail: "Help! Help me!" she looked up, and saw a dark brown tabby kit staring down at her, his blue eyes almost as wide as hers. "A kit!" Frostowl exclaimed to herself. _How in StarClan did he get up there?!_ She thought to herself. "Help!" the kit wailed once again.

Then, Frostowl saw something that almost made her heart stop: a hawk was circling above the kit. The kit was too busy staring at the ground to look up. "Hang on! I'm coming!" Frostowl hissed. She leapt up on one of the ledges. The hawk got closer. Frostowl kept climbing. Then, the hawk grabbed the kit, who squealed in surprise as the hawk's talons bore into his back. At that moment, Frostowl leapt up for the hawk. She grabbed the kit. The hawk freed one of its talons and slashed Frostowl's muzzle. Frostowl recoiled, but she didn't let go of her grip.

_Don't look down. Don't look down._ Frostowl kept telling herself. Then, she stretched her neck and bit the hawk's talons. The hawk screeched and let go of the kit, as well as Frostowl. Finally, she looked down, and gulped when she found that she was well high up. Then, she looked harder, and saw that they would land on the ledge where the hawk had grabbed the kit. She sighed in relief. It wasn't that far down at all. Then, she hit the ledge.

The kit landed on her. Frostowl's entire body hurt, but she wasn't going to die; at least, she didn't think so. Then, she heard a huge _Crack!_ Before she or the kit could react, the ledge broke off, along with the two cats. Finally, they both hit solid ground- or the ledge did. Frostowl and the kit weren't that harmed. Frostowl sighed in relief.

The poor kit was scared out of his fur. "It's okay, you're safe now, little one," Frostowl soothed him, even though the fall had shaken her as well. "Wh-why? Wh-why did that me-mean cat ta-take me here?" the kit whimpered. "What mean cat?" Frostowl asked. "He-he was gr-gray an-and h-he had gr-green eyes," the kit stammered.

_What cruel fox-heart would abandon a kit here of all places?_ "Well don't worry, he's gone now. He can't hurt you," Frostowl mewed. "Y-you think s-so?" the kit asked. "Positive," Frostowl said, even though she really wasn't positive. "H-he b-beat up my m-mama, then he took me h-here. I-I don't know where my brothers and sister are," the kit whimpered, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Frostowl was shocked beyond words. She curled up beside the kit. "Shh… don't cry. You're safe. The cat's gone, the hawk's gone, and I'm here. Do you know where your mother is?" Frostowl meowed. The kit shook his head. "Oh, you poor thing," the she-cat murmured. "Wi-will I ever see her again?" the kit whimpered. "I don't know…" Frostowl mewed, speaking the truth.

"Frostowl! What happened?" Frostowl jerked her head up, finding Bluepaw, her apprentice, with Goosestorm, her brother. "Frostowl, what's taking so long? You should've been on your way back by now! We were worried that the twolegs had taken you! And your muzzle! What happened to you?" Goosestorm hissed.

"Well… I got a little side-tracked, that's all," Frostowl mewed, licking the kit's head. "A kit! Why would a kit hang around here?" Bluepaw asked. "He told me that a cat took him here, away from his family. If I hadn't found him, that hawk might've killed him," Frostowl said. The kit nodded. "Hawk?! Where is it?" Goosestorm raised his head up to the sky, searching for hawks.

"Calm down, Goosestorm. It's gone now," Frostowl mewed. "C'mon, Frostowl, let's get you back to camp!" Bluepaw said. Frostowl felt a little pride in her apprentice; if only he was a little older, than she might be talking about his Warrior Ceremony to Brightstar. Goosestorm got her up on her paws. "Wait! Can we take the kit?" Goosestorm stared at her. "Why would you want to take him home?" he asked.

"He'll be lost and alone if we leave him. Please, Goosestorm," Frostowl mewed. "Oh fine. We'll take him back. But if his mother comes back, we'll give him back, okay?" Goosestorm sighed. Frostowl felt weak with relief. "Thanks. Bluepaw, will you carry him back?" Bluepaw nodded. The kit stared at his rescuer and her Clanmates. "You all have weird names," he mewled. "Hey! My name is awesome!" Bluepaw hissed. "Bluepaw," Frostowl warned. Bluepaw shut up and grabbed the kit.

"You will be told about our traditions when you get back to camp," Goosestorm meowed. The kit nodded, looking a little confused. "Okay."

Once they were back at camp, Goosestorm made Frostowl go to the Medicine Cat den immediately with the kit. "I'm fine," she hissed, but her muzzle stung, and her entire body ached. Goosestorm snorted. "Yeah, and Bluepaw here has just learned how to fly. Go see Ambernettle. Now," he commanded. "Being able to fly would actually be pretty cool!" Bluepaw said through kit fur.

Before Frostowl could react, Goosestorm started to shove her into the Medicine Cat den. Ambernettle, Frostowl and Goosestorm's littermate, who had been sorting through her herbs, looked up as Goosestorm, Frostowl, and Bluepaw came in. "Frostowl! What happened?" Ambernettle exclaimed, dashing over to her. Frostowl quickly explained everything to Ambernettle. "Okay. Sit in that nest," she mewed, pointing to a moss bed with her tail.

Frostowl did so, and Ambernettle quickly gathered up her herbs. "What about the kit?" Bluepaw asked, setting down the kit. He looked around, bewildered. "Give him to Snowstorm. She'll still be mourning for Stormkit, of course, but she should have plenty of milk for him and Mintkit," Ambernettle meowed. Snowstorm was Ambernettle, Frostowl, and Goosestorm's sister from another litter. She recently had kits, but they were born too early, and as a result, one of her kits was forced to join StarClan early, and the survivor was very weak.

Bluepaw nodded, and took the kit to the Nursery, leaving Ambernettle to tend to Frostowl. Snowstorm was in the corner of the Nursery, curled away from the entrance. Bunnykit, one of Larkwing's kits, looked up. "Hi Bluepaw!" she squeaked. Larkwing glanced up at Bluepaw, squinting since he was right in front of the sunlight. "Is that prey? If so, I hope it's for Snowstorm. She hasn't eaten since the moon rose last night." Bluepaw shook his head. "Nope, this isn't prey."

He padded over to Snowstorm and prodded her. "Snowstorm, wake up." But Snowstorm was already awake. She looked up, her eyes bleary. "What?" she croaked. Then, her eyes widened as she saw the kit. Bluepaw set him down next to her. "Frostowl found him. She says that if she hadn't appeared on time, a hawk would've killed him. This kit's lucky that Frostowl came when she did," he said.

Snowstorm said nothing; she just stared at the kit. "I know she won't replace Stormkit, but please, Snowstorm, will you take care of him?" Bluepaw asked. Mintkit suddenly woke up and mewled loudly. She hadn't opened her eyes yet. She blindly crawled next to the kit, and sniffed him. Bluepaw _mrrowed _with amusement. "I think Mintkit likes the way he smells." The kit sniffed Mintkit, then looked back up at Bluepaw. "Who's this?" he squeaked.

"This is Mintkit. Your new sister," Snowstorm purred, licking the top of the kit's head. Bluepaw sighed in relief; Snowstorm was going to take the kit! "You said a hawk almost got him?" Snowstorm asked Bluepaw in between licks. He nodded. "Poor thing. You must've been frightened out of your mind," Snowstorm comforted the kit. "In fact, this gives me the perfect name for you. Your name shall be Hawkkit."

_Hawkkit._ That name sounded pretty cool! Hawkkit looked at Bluepaw, then Mintkit, then Snowstorm. "You must be starving, dear. Come here," Snowstorm mewed, pulling Hawkkit closer to her belly. Hawkkit sniffed her, as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, then began to suckle as if he hadn't had a proper meal in forever. Mintkit joined in. Bluepaw purred. "Welcome to LightClan, Hawkkit," he whispered.

**And there we go! Yes, I know, their names stayed the same. Honestly, I wanted to change them. But stuff happened, and then I just couldn't, you know? Their names fit them way too well. Like Brokenkit and Hawkkit. I wanted to name Spottedkit and Tigerkit differently, but then I decided **_**"You know what? It wouldn't make too much sense if Brokenkit and Hawkkit kept their original names and Tigerkit and Spottedkit didn't."**_** So yeah.**

**Also, I won't be cramming all the kit's POVs in one chapter like I did with this chapter. So, Spottedkit will be featured in the next chapter, Tigerkit the next, and so on. This way, the chapters won't be as long as this one.**

**Anyway, thoughts on the kits? Thoughts on Firewhisker and Morningfrost? Stormstrike and Amberfall? Mothwhisker and Rosefern? Snowstorm and Frostowl? Anyone else?**

**If you have questions, feel free to ask!**

**Like and Review! ~PikaNerd6**


	4. Spottedkit

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've had stuff to do. .-. But I will make sure this chapter is worth it!**

**Stealthfire(Guest): Well, when Cinderpelt was reincarnated into Cinderheart, she sorta gained a new personality. That's pretty much what'll happen to these kits, but their personalities might be similar to their old ones.**

_Spottedkit's POV, 3 moons later_

"C'mon, Spottedkit! LightClan has taken over the Camp!" Sandkit called, racing towards the Elder's Den.

"LightClan!" I hissed playfully, running after him and Flamekit. "SilverClan, attack!" Flamekit squealed, leaping onto Heatherdapple. "Oh no! SilverClan Warriors! We're doomed!" Graywind purred. "SilverClan rules!" I squeaked, jumping on top of Stormdust, who grunted.

"We surrender! You win!" Heatherdapple exclaimed, twitching her whiskers in amusement. "Say it, then!" Flamekit said. She purred. "SilverClan is the best Clan ever, with the best Warriors and best prey."

"You didn't say it truefully enough!" I yelped, giving up on Stormdust and joining Flamekit.

We didn't give up until Heatherdapple had said that phrase 5 times, along with Graywind. Stormdust lifted his head. "Will you kits go away? I'm trying to sleep!" he hissed. "Never!" I said, leaping on him again. He hissed in annoyance, and I jumped off. "Kits! Back in my day, they didn't go and attack Elders!" he grumbled, laying his head down and closing his eyes.

"Ignore Stormdust, kits. You know how grumpy he can get," Graywind purred, flicking his tail at his littermate. "Why don't you go on back to the Nursery? Morningfrost will be worrying about you," Heatherdapple meowed. "Morningfrost said we had to give Ripplesong and her new kits some space," I mewled. Ripplesong had recently given birth to Lizardfire's kits. Sunfern's kits, Hazelkit, Thrushkit, and Thornkit were so big, that the Nursery was seriously crowded.

"Why don't you go play with Sunfern's kits, then?" Stormdust grumbled. "They think our games are too kit-like, and since they're almost apprentices, they have to do everything!" Flamekit huffed. "So, basically, we have nothing better to do!" Sandkit mewed. Then, a yowl broke across the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high-branch for a clan meeting!" Flarestar yowled. All 3 Elders stood up, and peeked out of their den. Sandkit was about to run out, when Flamekit and I jumped on his tail. "We aren't old enough to catch out own prey, mouse-brain!" Flamekit hissed. "Fine! We'll spy," Sandkit huffed, crawling out of the den, and dashing behind a nearby tree. We followed him.

Sunfern was sitting with Owlwind, their tails entwined. Thornkit, Hazelkit, and Thrushkit were nearby, their pelts groomed, and their eyes shining. "They're becoming apprentices!" I exclaimed. "What?! Why not us?" Sandkit hissed. "Because we're not old enough, mouse-brain! StarClan, I've said that twice already!" Flamekit hissed, flicking her brother's ear with her tail.

"Hazelkit, come here," Flarestar said, leaping down from the High-Branch. Hazelkit calmly padded towards her, but her hazel eyes gave away the fact that she was about to explode with excitement. "Hazelkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you will be known as Hazelpaw. Your mentor will be Blackmarsh. I hope he passes on all he knows to you," Flarestar meowed.

Blackmarsh padded up towards Hazelpaw, and touched noses with her. "Blackmarsh, you have mentored Redgaze well, and you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have great speed and strength. You will mentor Hazelpaw, and I hope you pass down both qualities to her," Flarestar concluded. She did the same thing with Thornkit and Thrushkit, turning them into Thornpaw and Thrushpaw, and giving them to Raincloud and Tawnylake respectively.

"Hazelpaw! Thornpaw! Thrushpaw! Hazelpaw! Thornpaw! Thrushpaw!" the clan cheered. All 3 apprentices looked proud. "Blackmarsh, Raincloud, Tawnylake, take your apprentices to show them the territory. After that, you may do what you like with them. This clan meeting is over," Flarestar concluded, padding away. "I can't believe it! They abandoned us with those little scraps of fur that won't do anything!" Sandkit fumed.

"Sandkit, don't say that! Mousekit and Leafkit will play with us when they're ready!" I scolded. "Yeah, well, they should be!" he retorted. "C'mon, guys, stop it! Let's just go back to the Nursery. There should be plenty of room now that those 3 bossy furballs are gone. Besides, Morningfrost will be looking for us," Flamekit mewled. "Fiiiinne," Sandkit groaned.

We padded out from behind the tree, and padded into the Nursery. "Sandkit! Flamekit! Spottedkit! There you are! I thought you would have come back here when Flarestar called the meeting!" Morningfrost exclaimed. "Sorry, Morningfrost," Sandkit mumbled. "Great timing, actually! Mousekit and Leafkit have both opened their eyes!" Ripplesong called from one end of the Nursery. She was curled around two kits.

One of them was a gray tom. He was staring at his mother with wide amber eyes. The other kit was a much smaller brown tabby she-kit with emerald green eyes. "Awww! They're adorable!" I squeaked. "Who are you?" Mousekit, the tom, asked, to apparently no one in particular. "I'm Spottedkit, and these two are my littermates, Flamekit and Sandkit!" I mewed. I looked up at Morningfrost, then saw that her eyes were filled with- doubt? Huh?

Leafkit, the she-kit, stayed silent. She just stared at us with wide green eyes. "Hey! I have a game! How about pretending to be parents? We can curl around them, and lick their heads!" Flamekit asked us. "That sounds lame," Sandkit groaned. "Shut up," I hissed, swiping at him with sheathed paws.

"That actually sounds like a great game, Flamekit! It would be great practice for if you ever want to be a mother," Morningfrost said. "I don't want to be a mother! Not if you make painful sounds like the ones Ripplesong made when her kits arrived!" I squeaked, remembering Ripplesong's screams when she gave birth. Morningfrost decided to ignore my declaration.

"C'mon! Let's go play with the Elders again!" Flamekit squeaked. Sandkit and I wailed with excitement, and ran out of the Nursery, to the Elder's den. We ended up staying there until the moon came up, then went back to the Nursery.

"C'mon, kits, the moon's up. It's time to sleep," Morningfrost mewed. "What?! But I'm not tired!" Sandkit said, yawning. I face-pawed, then yawned.

"C'mon," Morningfrost purred, pulling us closer to her with her tail. Her soft fur made me feel drowsy, and I drifted off into sleep.

In my dream, I sat down in a small clearing. I looked around, confused. I didn't recognize this place at all. Then, a tortoiseshell tom came up to me, his pelt glittering as if it had stars in it. "Hello there, young one," he mewed, licking the top of my forehead. "Who are you?" I squeaked. "My name is Thornblaze. I died way before you were kitted. Morningfrost was my sister," the tom mewed.

"So we're kin!" I mewled excitedly. "Er- yes, we are," Thornblaze meowed uneasily. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. Look, Spottedkit, I want you to know something. Your path will be rough, but you will be successful. I just want you to know that StarClan is always watching, even when you think we aren't. We see all," Thornblaze said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You will see, eventually," he simply said, as he started to fade. "Wait, don't go!" I squealed, leaping on top of him. I fell to the ground as he vanished completely. Then, the landscape changed, and I was in a lush forest. The scent of mouse was all around me. I knew I was in a regular dream by then. Then, I noticed that I was larger, and more slender.

"My path will be rough? What's going to happen to me?" I asked myself. Then, an odd scent hit my nose. It was weird, but at the same time… familiar. Then, another cat padded up to me. His pelt was flame-orange, and his green eyes were rimmed with sadness as he looked at me. I stared at him. I knew this cat, but how? It wasn't Firewhisker; Firewhisker had amber eyes, not green. And there was something about this cat that made me feel… joyful. Happy. Like I could take on the world if he was at my side.

"Spottedleaf… come back to me. You promised me that we would be together," the tom mewed sadly. _Spottedleaf? What a pretty name! Is it going to be my Warrior Name?_ I wondered. Was I looking into the future? Then, the tom disappeared, and was replaced by a ginger-and-white she-cat with a menacing amber glare. "You had everything taken away from you. I almost ended the one who stole the tom you loved, but you stopped me. Now, it's time to end you!" she hissed, leaping at me.

I woke up, wailing. Morningfrost was licking the top of my head. "Shh… calm down, Spottedkit. You had a nightmare, that's all," she soothed me. Sandkit lifted his head up. "Yeah, Spottedkit! I can't sleep with all that wailing!" he said grouchily. "Sandkit, stop," Morningfrost meowed sharply. Sandkit laid his head down, and closed his eyes. Morningfrost sighed, and curled her tail tighter around us. "Spottedkit, what did you dream about?"

I decided not to tell her about the flame-colored tom and Thornblaze. "A ginger-and-white cat tried to kill me," I mewled. Morningfrost purred, and licked my head again. "Well, then don't worry. The cat's gone now. They'll never be able to hurt you, because it was only a nightmare. Nightmares can't hurt you on the outside; and you can't let them hurt you on the inside, either," she meowed.

I pressed myself against her. "Now, go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Morningfrost whispered. Then, I drifted back into sleep…

**And there's Chapter 3! The next chapter will be all about…. TIGERKIT! Anyway, I hope it isn't confusing how I switch POVs every chapter. If it is, let me know! Also, who's your fav character so far? And remember: you can submit OCs! I'm actually looking for Rouge and Loner OCs. So, yeah. Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Rank:**

**Does he/she join the clans? Yes/No**

**Backstory:**

**Follow and Review! ~PikaNerd6**


	5. Tigerkit

**Time for Chapter 4! **

**I'd like to thank xXLeafheartXx, Starsinger04, That-girl-from-outer-space6, and TheFanfictionMaster for submitting OCs! Your OCs will appear soon, but not immediately. Remember: I'm still accepting OCs!**

**Also, do you wanna know how SilverClan, FrostClan, ShadeClan, and LightClan were created? Well, then check out my new series, **_**The New Clans!**_** The name is not permanent. It's only until I figure out a more clever name. .-. Yes, I know, I'm dumb.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

_Tigerkit's POV_

"Tigerkit! Come on, play with us, you lazy lump!" Sparrowkit, my brother, called. "But the butterfly is about to fly into the sun! NOOOO! BUTTERFLY! YOU'RE GONNA DIE IF YOU GO INTO THE SUN! I'LL SAVE YOU, BUTTERFLY!" I yelled, trying to swat the butterfly.

Skykit, who was watching, rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously that mouse-brained? The sun is far, far away from here. Everyone knows that, _kittypet_," he jeered. I felt anger boil up inside of me. _Why does everyone call me that? I'm a FrostClan Warrior! _"Be quiet, Skykit! Stop calling me that!" I yelled. Skykit just sneered at me. "Kittypet! Kittypet!" he snickered. "Skykit, stop that! Tigerkit is a Clan Cat! He'sgreat!" Sparrowkit hissed.

"No he's not. He's a worthless, lazy lump of fur that should be in a twoleg den, begging for tiny hard pebbles! Isn't that what kittypets eat?" Skykit hissed. "_**SKYKIT!**_ Get over here right now! That is not how you treat your denmate!" Dawnlight, Skykit's mother, called angrily. Skykit glared at me, then padded over to his Mother.

"Tigerkit, Sparrowkit, please leave. I'll deal with Skykit myself," Dawnlight meowed sternly to us. We padded over to Amberfall, who was basking in the sunlight. I must've looked upset, because when she saw me, she jumped up and started licking my head. "Tigerkit! What's wrong?" she asked. "Skykit was being mean," Sparrowkit muttered. "Skykit is always mean! He told me that I was too small to be a proper warrior!" Littlekit, our sister, spoke up, her green eyes sparking with anger.

"Amberfall? Am I really a kittypet?" I asked. "No, of course you're not," Amberfall said. "Tell me the truth!" I squeaked. My mother sighed. "You were born here, Tigerkit. I gave birth to you, along with Sparrowkit and Littlekit. Skykit just wanted to make you feel bad, that's all," she meowed. "But why does Leafstripe say it? And Mudshadow? And Adderstrike?" I asked.

"They just…. They just want someone to pick on. Unfortunately, that someone is you," Amberfall said. "Tigerkit, you are not a kittypet! You're not fat, so how can you be?" Littlekit piped in. "C'mon! Here comes Barktail! Maybe playing with him will cheer you up!" Sparrowkit squealed while running towards our Father, who was just coming back from the border patrol.

"Intruder!" I yelled, running after him. "C'mon, Littlekit!"

"Actually, I'm going to talk to Feathercloud. She's great!" I halted. Feathercloud had moved into the Nursery a moon ago, expecting Leopardstar's second litter of kits. "What? You'd rather talk to her than go and attack our father? What is wrong with you?" I asked. "Nothing. Just go and attack Barktail," she mewed, padding into the Nursery.

I shrugged, then dashed towards my father. Sparrowkit was already clinging onto him. "Go away, ShadeClan intruder!" he yelled. Barktail was twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Yeah!" I yelled, jumping onto Barktail as well. "Oh no! I've been captured!" he purred. "That's right! Get back to your own territory or we'll take you to Leopardstar!" Sparrowkit hissed.

"Tigerkit! Sparrowkit! Come over here!" I looked up to see Shadowkit and Bramblekit, Skykit's littermates, sitting by the Nursery. "Go on. I want to talk with Leopardstar for a moment," Barktail said. "For what?" Sparrowkit asked. Barktail looked uneasy, then mewed, "It's something the Warriors and Apprentices need to look out for. Just go and see Shadowkit and Bramblekit." Sparrowkit and I glanced at each other. "Go on," our father coaxed.

Then we both dashed over to Shadowkit and Bramblekit. "What is it?" I asked. "We want to play-fight! We can make it a small contest! Skykit doesn't want to play, so it's just us. Unless Littlekit wants to play," Shadowkit said. At that moment, Nightfrost, the medicine cat, came into the Nursery, and Littlekit came out.

"Littlekit! Why's Nightfrost in there?" I asked. "Feathercloud is coughing, and Nightfrost wants to check if she's sick," she explained. "Feathercloud's sick? That can't be good," Bramblekit mewed. I looked at him, confused. "Why would that be bad? She'll get better!"

"Yeah, but she's older. And she's expecting kits," Bramblekit said darkly. "Bramblekit, don't talk like that! Feathercloud'll be fine!" Shadowkit snapped. "Okay, okay, I was just saying. Can we just get on with our game?" Bramblekit asked. "What game?" Littlekit asked. We explained the game to her. "No thanks, I'd rather watch," she mewed. "Okay. First, Shadowkit and Tigerkit!" Bramblekit said.

Soon, Shadowkit and I were fighting each other, with ours claws sheathed. I won. I loved this rush I felt in the 'fight.' I don't know how the others think I'm a kittypet! I'm a clan cat through and through, since I love to fight! I would hate kittypet life completely! I am a true FrostClan cat!

* * *

><p>"Tigerkit, wake up! We have to leave the Nursery!" I lifted my head up, tired. Amberfall was wide-awake, her eyes wide with distress. Sparrowkit and Littlekit were blinking. I guessed that they had just woken up as well. "What's wrong?" I squeaked nervously. Then, I heard a huge wail behind me.<p>

I turned around, and saw Nightfrost, Sunpaw, and Feathercloud, who was on her side. She looked like she was in agony. "Feathercloud's kitting. We have to go outside," Amberfall meowed urgently, getting up. We all went outside. The claw-moon was up. Leopardstar was also outside, his eyes wide with fear. So were Dawnlight and her kits.

"Amberfall? Feathercloud will be okay, right?" Littlekit asked, her voice shaking and fear-scent pulsing from her body. "Of course she will, Littlekit. Feathercloud is strong," Amberfall said, but there was uncertainty in her voice. Another shriek exploded from the Nursery. "See, it's just like I told you. She's old, and she's sick," Bramblekit whispered so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

Leopardstar obviously heard him, because he turned and glared at the kit. Bramblekit shrank back. We all sat there while countless screams came from the Nursery. Finally, Nightfrost came out, her blue eyes dull. "Nightfrost! Is she okay?" Leopardstar demanded. I was filled with dread. Nightfrost bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Leopardstar. She wants to see you," she mewed quietly. Amberfall curled her tail around me and my siblings. Leopardstar went inside the Nursery. Littlekit stared, her green eyes wide with dread. Moments later, a mournful yowl came out of the Nursery. Nightfrost went in. Then, the yelling came.

"How could you?! You let her _**die!**_"

"There wasn't anything I could do, Leopardstar. She was old, and she was sick. And the kits came too early."

"What about the kits, then?! They're _**dead! All 3!**_"

"No, Leopardstar. Not all 3. One survived. The firstborn."

"But Feathercloud… the kits… _**you are a disgrace of a Medicine Cat!**_"

"Leopardstar, Nightfrost did her best! Please don't blame this on her!"

"Shut up, Sunpaw! Just shut up!"

Then, Leopardstar stormed out of the Nursery, his eyes blazing with anger and grief. We all stared after him. "Fe-Feathercloud is d-dead?" Littlekit mewed, her voice filled with grief. Amberfall didn't reply; she just hung her head. I couldn't believe it. _How could StarClan let this happen? _

Suddenly, my mind began to spin. I felt sick. Was this grief? Then, black spots appeared at the edge of my vision. Was I fainting? Finally, everything around me disappeared, and was replaced with a bramble den. _Huh? What happened?_ Then, I heard a wail of grief. I turned around, and saw a large gray tom with a black she-cat. The black she-cat looked grief-stricken, and was curled around two kits.

"I'm sorry, Leopardfoot. They're dead. Their early birth was too much for them," the gray tom meowed. "Why? Why me? First their Father has gone and become a kittypet, and now this! Why?" the black cat, Leopardfoot, sobbed. "Leopardfoot, you still have the tom. You need to keep him alive, no matter what. I will help you, of course," the tom said.

That's when I saw the 3rd kit in the curve of Leopardfoot's belly. It was like a shadow, and I could barely see it. But it was there. But I couldn't see it's pelt, or it's eye color. Then, the bramble walls and the cats vanished, and I was back in FrostClan camp. Littlekit whimpered, and Sparrowkit curled his tail around her. I did the same.

After a while, we were back in the Nursery. Feathercloud's body had been taken out, and her scent was the mingled with death. And the kit that had survived was with us, suckling from the milk Amberfall had left from us. It was a she-kit, and she was named Featherkit by Nightfrost, since Leopardstar had refused. She had her father's golden fur.

We all had trouble falling asleep. Why did Feathercloud have to die? _And what was that vision all about?_ I tried to shove that last thought out of my head. I was probably just daydreaming. I glanced at Featherkit. She was fast asleep by now. She was so tiny… smaller than Littlekit. How could StarClan take this poor kit's mother away? I yawned. Soon, all of us drifted off into the sleep…

**And there's Chapter 4! I know what you're thinking: 'wait, we're just seeing how Tigerkit's settling in FrostClan, and someone's dead already?!' Yeah… poor Feathercloud and her two kits. Well, at least we have Featherkit! And the next chapter will be about Brokenkit! Sadly, he probably isn't doing very well because of stupid Rosefern…**

**If you have any questions about the story, you may ask!**

**If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to list them in the reviews or in a PM.**

**PikaNerd out!**


	6. Brokenkit

**Wow. A lot of you really hate Rosefern. Not that I'm surprised. I hate her too, and she's my own OC! Also, I decided that the way Brokenkit was rescued didn't make much sense. That river must've been very shallow for crevices to be visible! So, I changed it to Brokenkit getting trapped on a log in the river, and Mothwhisker saving him from that instead. Oh, and the little 'Your submitted OC must be a kit rule' has been revoked. Now I feel a little guilty because some OCs meant to be Warriors/Medicine Cats are kits. .-. Sorry guys. Anyway, let's get back to little Brokenkit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

_Brokenkit's POV_

I stared in horror at the scene before me. Blood. Claws. Bared fangs. Dead bodies. And worst of all: they were all kits. Every one of them. Some of them haven't even opened their eyes. _You MONSTER! You did this. You should suffer their fate!_ A voice shrieked into my head. I yowled in fear.

_Go on. Go out there, and suffer what you put these kits through! _The voice snarled. "L-leave me alone! Wh-Why are you showing me this?" I wailed. _Shut up! Can't you see we're trying to sleep?_ "H-huh?" I whimpered, blinking open my eyes.

Yellow-green eyes glared back at me. Oh boy. Goldenkit. "I said, SHUT UP. Great StarClan, rouge! No one can sleep with you wailing your head off like that!" Goldenkit hissed. My fear quickly turned into anger. "Hey! I'm not a rouge!" I hissed. "Yes you are! You're a mouse-brained, ugly rouge who Rosefern was wrongfully forced to take in, you little rat! Now go to sleep!" the golden tabby she-kit hissed before resting her head on her paws.

I looked down at my paws. _Why do they have to hate me? What did I ever do to them?_ I thought angrily. Then, I stood up. There was no way I could sleep after that nightmare. I padded outside of the Nursery. Kits couldn't leave the camp, but technically, I wasn't a Clan Cat, so why not? Rosefern had told me that many times. Blizzardtail was guarding the camp. I snuck past him as silently as I could.

I padded through the moor, eventually finding a large stream. I shuddered. Mothwhisker told me he had rescued me from drowning in a stream. I was about to leave, when I heard a _snap!_ My head jerked towards the sound. The next thing I knew, I was pinned down by a much larger cat. I yelped in surprise.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" the cat hissed. I couldn't reply; I was too scared. "Leave him alone, Blaze! He's just a kit. He's no harm to us," another voice- a she-cat's- broke in. The cat-Blaze- whipped his head around and glared. "Aw, shut up, Scarlet! He might be a kit, but just smell him! He's a _clan cat!_" Blaze spat the last two words like venom.

_Well, technically, I'm not a clan cat. I was born somewhere else, and was taken to ShadeClan. And my foster mother and siblings hate me._ Before I could say that, though, Blaze lifted up his paw, unsheathed it, and brought it under my chin. "Prepare to _die_, kit!" he snarled. "Blaze, no! Leave him alone! He might be a you-know-what, but he's still a kit. Just leave him off with a warning. Please, Blaze. Don't murder a kit who's innocent," Scarlet pleaded.

Blaze turned his head again. "None of those clan cats are innocent! From their oldest elder, to their youngest kit! Or are you just afraid of watching a puny little kit die? I knew letting you into our group was a terrible idea. You still have that kittypet softness in you," he meowed. While he was distracted, I kicked him in the stomach. I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it would weaken his grasp on me.

Sure enough, I heard the breath go out of Blaze, and I wriggled out from under him. Now I could see Scarlet- she was black with a creamy light brown underbelly and bright amber eyes. She gave me a look that said 'Run!' then dashed off. I turned and ran. "Hey! Get back here, you little freak!" Blaze hissed. I heard his paws hit the ground as he ran after me. I knew I couldn't outrun him. So I jumped behind some rocks, trying not to yelp as I landed on a really sharp rock.

Blaze ran past the rocks. I tried to run again, but when I put my paw on the ground, it felt like 5 other cats were slashing at it. I tried to ignore the pain, and kept running. Finally, I stopped, not being able to bear the pain much longer. I lifted up my paw, and almost yelped at the sight. It was soaked with blood, and swollen. I winced. "Hey. Need some help?"

I turned to see Scarlet. She approached me. I backed away. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she purred. She looked at my paw. "Now let's fix up that paw." She padded away, and came back with some leaves. She chewed them up, and let some of the juice fall onto my paw. I yelped in pain.

"Don't worry. I've seen your vet-cat use these leaves before, as well as the cobwebs. It should help," Scarlet reassured. "Vet-cat?" I asked. _Maybe I should be happy I'm in a clan. These other cats are weird._ "You know, the cat that does all the healing? My housefolk took me to the vet when I got hurt really bad, so I guessed that you called your little healing duties are called vet-cats," she meowed. "Actually, they're called Medicine Cats. They heal us, and communicate with StarClan," I explained.

Scarlet tilted her head. "StarClan?" My jaws dropped open in shock. "You don't know what StarClan are?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well, StarClan are our Warrior Ancestors. They watch over us, and guide us. When a cat dies, they go to StarClan!" I explained. Scarlet still had a blank look in her eyes. "Never mind," I muttered. "Alright. What's your name?" she asked, putting the cobwebs on my paw.

I hesitated. "Brokenkit." Scarlet gasped. "_**Brokenkit?**_ That's a horrible name!" I bowed my head. "My foster mother gave it to me because she thought I was ugly. Everyone else objected to it, but she was strict about it. Every day, she tells me that I should never been born, and that I'm an ugly, broken rat. And she told my siblings all those things, too, so now they hate me," I explained. I don't know why I told her that much, though. It had just come out.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but… what happened to your other mother? You said 'foster mother' earlier, so…" her mew trailed off. "I don't know. I can't remember. An Elder told me that I was born outside of the clans, and my foster father had rescued me from the stream," I said. "Oh my…" she said, looking away.

Then, I heard pawsteps thundering towards us. Blaze leapt towards me, but I jumped out of the way, yowling in pain as my injured paw hit the ground. "Get back here, you little rat!" he hissed. Scarlet got in front of me. "Blaze, stop!"

"Get out of the way, Scarlet! You know he-"

"Blaze, you don't understand! He's not a clan cat!" Scarlet hissed.

Blaze didn't move. "Don't be ridiculous, Scarlet! He has clan scent all over him!" he snarled. "Because he was taken in! He was rescued! He's not clan-born, Blaze! He truly is innocent! He told me so!" Scarlet snapped. I backed away. I was afraid Blaze was going to declare that I was lying, then kill both of us. But that didn't happen.

Blaze's eyes flickered towards me, then lit up with… recognition? "His face… his eyes… his fur…" he muttered. "Huh?" Scarlet tilted her head. "C'mon, Scarlet, let's go. Let's not waste our time with this runt," Blaze meowed, turning away. I was truly taken aback. Why did he hesitate?

Scarlet was also shocked. "Uh- Blaze-"

"I said, LET'S GO! Leave him alone," Blaze meowed, cutting her off. He began padding away. Scarlet gave me one last sad glance. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of that. If I could stay with you, and help you through it, I would. But for now…" she looked back over at Blaze. "Er- I hope I see you again, Brokenkit," she mewed before padding after him.

"Uh… goodbye, then…" I muttered. I turned around. _Wait, where's the camp again?_ I looked around. I was totally lost. Sighing in agitation, I lay down, putting my tail over my nose. The chase had exhausted me. But my mind was wide awake. A ton of questions flew through my head, but one yowled the loudest of all:

_Why did Blaze look at me like that?_

* * *

><p>"Brokenkit? Brokenkit! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and found myself looking into the golden eyes of Mothwhisker. "Brokenkit! What in the name of StarClan are you doing out here!" he meowed. "Wha-" I started, then I remembered my little night adventure. It was now dawn. The entire patrol consisted of Mothwhisker, Mouseflight, Mossfang, Blizzardtail, and Graylake. All except Mossfang and Mothwhisker glared at me.<p>

"Uh… I just wanted to go for a walk," I mewed. "Brokenkit! You know that kits aren't supposed to leave camp!" Mossfang hissed. I took a step back. "Mossfang, stop. Bluestar will deal with this. For now, let's take him back to camp," Mothwhisker meowed. Mossfang glared at him. No cat talked to him like that. Mothwhisker licked the top of my head. "I was worried sick about you," he murmured. I purred.

Next thing I knew, we were back at camp. Bluestar was waiting for us, her blue eyes cold. "We found him, Bluestar! He was asleep in the grass. We're lucky we found him before a prey-eater d-"

"Take him into my den. _**Now**_," Bluestar meowed coldly, cutting Mossfang off. She padded into her den with a flick of the tail. I shuddered. Mothwhisker gave me a reassuring nod. "C'mon. She won't be too harsh; you're a kit. And she's a reasonable cat. She will only use words, not claws," he mewed, reading my mind.

The entire patrol headed towards Bluestar's den, with me in tow. "All of you except Brokenkit can leave. I want to talk to him alone," she meowed once we were inside. Both Mothwhisker and Mossfang opened their jaws to protest, but they closed them once Bluestar fixed them with a cold blue glare. Mothwhisker glanced at me once last time before leaving the den.

"Bluestar, I-" I began, but Bluestar flicked her tail. "Quiet. It has come to my attention, Brokenkit, that you don't exactly fit in with ShadeClan. You don't play with your foster siblings, you don't stick around with Rosefern, you don't do anything except mope in the corner of the Nursery."

"Rosefern is terrible! So are Goldenkit, Specklekit, and Streamkit! Rosefern has deprived me of milk when she felt like it, and yelled at me for doing as much as poking a leaf! Goldenkit and the others call me a disgusting rogue and refuse to play with me!" I hissed.

"Brokenkit! Stop lying this instant! Rosefern treats you like all her other kits. What I have to ask you, though, is do you want to leave ShadeClan?" I was about to yowl that she was being unfair, when I froze. _Do I want to leave ShadeClan?_ True, Rosefern and the others were terrible, but clan-life fascinated me. And some of the cats, like Mothwhisker and Gingerleaf, were actually nice to me, despite my origins.

"Well?" Bluestar meowed. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she would be glad to see me go. Then, the pressure faded, and was replaced by defiance. "No. I will never leave ShadeClan. This is my home. And if you try to force me to leave, I will either fight back or return later. No matter what happens, I will never leave," I meowed, my voice strong.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes. "Fine, then. Be like that. You will be punished for leaving camp. You won't be allowed to leave the Nursery until I say so. And when I do say so, it will only be so you can take care of the Elders' ticks. This will go on for the rest of your kithood. If this happens again, Brokenkit, your Apprentice ceremony will be put on hold for a moon," she meowed. I hissed. "But that's not fair!"

"Really? It's perfectly fair, if you ask me. You may start now. Go to Mintnose for Mouse Bile. Now, off with you," Bluestar meowed, dismissing me with her tail.

I stood there. "Make me, you old furball!" Bluestar glared at me. "Don't test your luck. One more insult and I will put off your Apprentice Ceremony," she meowed. That was enough to make me give up and leave her den. On my way to Mintnose's den, I saw Blackpaw and Lionpaw chatting while eating a mouse. They, along with their siblings, had been made Apprentices a few sunrises ago. I felt a pang of sadness; they were the only ones who had been nice to me in the Nursery. Hopefully, Fallenkit and Berrykit, Fawnfall's newborn kits, would be nice enough.

"Mintnose?" I mewed once I was in the Medicine Den. A silver-colored she-cat looked towards me. "Hey, Brokenkit! Is there a problem?" Mintnose asked me. I hesitated; I had never actually spoken to Mintnose before. Rosefern had made sure I stayed away from her. "N-no. Bluestar says I have to check the Elders' ticks," I muttered. "Oh, so you need some Mouse Bile! Let me guess: this is your punishment for leaving camp?" she asked.

"How do you know?" I asked. "Well, Brokenkit, Medicine Cats know a lot of things. Also, it was pretty obvious," Mintnose meowed. She padded towards a small pile of disgusting-looking stuff. "This is the Mouse-Bile. You put it on your paws, and rub it on the ticks. Make sure you don't lick it though! It's pretty nasty stuff. I learned that the hard way," she purred, laughter in her eyes and mew.

"You licked the Mouse-Bile?" I meowed, trying not to snicker. "Yeah. Hey, don't judge me! I was a new Apprentice! Barely out of the Nursery. And my mentor… well, my mentor didn't really pay much attention to me at the time. After that, she pretty much clung to me like a mother clung to her kit, but with more annoyance," Mintnose meowed. Then, her eyes glistened with grief. "What happened?" I asked.

"She was killed by a fox while collecting herbs," Mintnose whispered. "Wow. I'm sorry," I murmured, feeling a pang of grief for Mintnose's mentor. "Well, you better get to the Elders. If you run out of Mouse Bile, you know where to go. And I'll show you a small stream where you can wash your paws off," Mintnose meowed.

I dipped my paw in the Mouse-Bile and made my way over to the Elders. Neither Ravenshadow nor Silversky, the newest elder, were happy to see me, even when I took care of their ticks. They said they didn't want my paws in their fur. When I finished, I made my way back to Mintnose's den. "Hey! You're back!" Mintnose meowed happily. "Well, yeah! You told me you'd show me a stream to clean my paws in?" I asked. "Oh yes! Follow me!"

I followed Mintnose out of the den and we both made our way towards a small stream just on the edge of camp. "Okay, just dip your paw in and let the current wash the bile away," Mintnose instructed. I did as she told, and the current washed the bile away. "You know, I don't like the way she treats you," Mintnose mewed. I looked up at her. "Rosefern. Naming you Brokenkit. Starving you. Making your siblings hate you."

I glared at my paws. "It's not fair. What did I ever do to her?" I asked. "You didn't do anything. Rosefern is usually a kind and loving cat. I never thought she, of all cats, would treat you like this. I'm disappointed in her," Mintnose meowed.

"Rosefern? Kind and loving? Hah! As if," I meowed. "It's true. I know because she's my littermate." That made me stumble backwards. _Rosefern and Mintnose are littermates?! But Rosefern's so- and Mintnose is- They don't even look alike!_ "Believe it or not, it's true. We were best friends. But somehow, we grew apart. I got caught up in my Medicine Cat duties, and she got so close to Mothwhisker…" her mew trailed off.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Mintnose. Maybe we can hang out more often?" I asked. "Well, Brokenkit, I'd like that," Mintnose meowed, licking the top of my head. I purred. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

**And there we go! Sorry we didn't get to see much Rosefern action, but we know what she's been doing to Brokenkit! And by the way, Lizardstripe deprived Brokenstar of milk too! **_**Fading Echos**_** proves that. Now I hate Lizardstripe even more. Man, Rosefern and Lizardstripe should meet up sometime! They'd be great friends, don't you think? And what do you think about Mintnose? Btw, Scarlet is one of the submitted Rouges/loners I got! She belongs to Starsinger04. Blaze belongs to moi! Everyone else, your OCs will appear soon, don't worry!**

**Follow & Review! Nerdy out!**


	7. Hawkkit

**Alright, fellow Warriors fans! I have a small announcement to make: **_**Reborn**_** will now be updated every Monday! That way, you all won't have to wait, like, a MONTH for me to update this. Maybe now everyone will actually be looking FORWARDS to Mondays! Btw, **_**The New Clans**_** series has been given a new name: **_**Outside of the Border**_**. So, if any of you like Prequels, check out **_**Silver's Secret**_**, the first book in the **_**OotB **_**series!**

**Also, do any of you know a good, free paint program I can use to make covers? I've wanted to make covers for all my stories, but I don't know any good, free programs… Please help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I only own the plot and most of the characters.**

_Hawkkit's POV_

"Hawkkit! Help me!" I turned around to see Mintkit, my sister, in a small ditch. "I'm coming, Mintkit!" I meowed, alarmed. I grabbed her scruff by my teeth, and helped her out. "Th-thanks," she mewed.

Snowstorm, our mother, had kitted us too early, so our brother, Stormkit, died, and Mintkit was really small. For some reason, though, I was perfectly fine. So, I acted as Mintkit's guardian. Right now, we were both in the outskirts of our camp, which had a ton of small ditches. Mintkit and I were told a bunch of times to avoid this place, but we were pretty restless, so here we are.

I lifted my head and sniffed the air. I couldn't smell anything special. Just marshland. "Mintkit, what do you think we should do now? Now that we've seen the outskirts of camp, I mean," I asked. "We should explore!" my sister replied. A feeling of dread coursed through me. _She's too small to be exploring the territory as a kit!_

Then, Mintkit stared at me through soft green orbs. They seemed to glitter with sadness. "Hawkkit, please? We'll go back!" she begged, reading my mind. I sighed. She always managed to convince me to do stuff with that look. "Alright. But afterwards, we're going back to Snowstorm!" I mewed. "Hooray!" Mintkit cheered.

We padded along a small trail. LightClan's territory has trees, but only small ones, and their leaves never fell in Leaf-Fall. There were also a few yew bushes. "Wow! This is amazing!" Mintkit meowed with awe, her eyes wide. My own ice-blue eyes were wide as well, and it was so nice outside, part of me just wanted to run and play. Then, I grinned, then tapped Mintkit with my tail. "You're it!" I meowed dashing off. I heard Mintkit yowl, then her pawsteps thundering after me.

Pretty sure, I was out of breath, but I kept running. This was fun! Then, a terrible smell hit my nose. I stopped, and nearly gagged. I felt a tail smack me on the back. "Got you!" Mintkit yowled with triumph. Then, she smelled it too. "Ick! What IS that?" she hissed. "I don't know!" I hissed.

Then, I heard a few bushes rustling. Mintkit and I both stiffened. A pair of glowing amber eyes stared at us. A second later, a huge- and I mean HUGE- fox was hovering over us. And from the way its ribs were showing, and its jaws were glistening, I guessed it was hungry. And we were about to be its lunch.

The fox lifted up its claw and swiped it at us. A second later, the side of my face, as well as my shoulder, felt like they were on fire. I was on my side, writhing in pain. I heard Mintkit shriek. Black and red shapes danced at the edge of my vision, but I could just make out the fox lifting its ugly claws in the air, aiming for Mintkit. I wanted to get up, to help her. But I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

Then, just as the fox was about to slash Mintkit, a cat burst out of the bushes and leapt himself on top of the fox. The fox screeched in surprise. The cat slashed at the fox's pelt, and the fox retaliated by chomping down on the cat's tail. The cat shrieked with pain, but soon collected himself and slashed at the fox's eyes. The fox thrashed around in pain, and the cat was flung off of it.

I could see that the cat was a gray tabby, and his amber eyes gleamed with determination. His pelt was littered with scars, and his tail was bloody from the bite. He went over to us, nudged me closer to Mintkit, then planted his body above us. My vision got weaker, as well as my consciousness. The fox growled at us, then leapt. But it never made it to us. A gray creature collided with the fox, slashing at its pelt.

_Bluepaw!_ Bluepaw hissed with fury, and swiped his claws over the fox's ears. The fox yowled with pain, but Bluepaw didn't let up. He kept on scratching and swiping. He was joined by two other cats: Goosestorm and Frostowl. Finally, the fox managed to throw Bluepaw and Goosestorm off of it before running away. Goosestorm looked like he was about to chase after it, but Frostowl grabbed him by the scruff.

"Stop! We'll send a patrol after it later. Though I doubt it'll be messing with LightClan soon," he meowed sternly. Goosestorm glared at him, then looked at us with alarm. "Hawkkit! Mintkit! What did you do to them!" he hissed, glaring at the tom who had rescued us. "I was protecting them, if you must know. The fox did this to your kit," the tom mewed, licking the side of my face, which burned like crazy.

"It's true! The fox was going to hurt me, but Hawkkit saved me, then this cat came and tried to kill the fox!" Mintkit meowed. _W-What? I saved Mintkit?_ My vision grew darker, and the voices began to fade. "I wouldn't… helped them…. Clan cats… but I do not ignore kits in danger…." I heard the tom mew. "Fox-dung! Rouges… do not help…. We can manage without…." Goosestorm hissed. "Well, I'd get him…. Up if I were you…. Wounds look fatal…. I can see I'm not needed….. be on my way….." the tom mewed coolly. "Don't come back…. We don't need dirty rouges like you….."

Then, everything went silent completely, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"He moved! I think he's waking up!" I blinked open my eyes to see Snowstorm and Mintkit hovering over me. Everything hurt, especially the left side of my face and my shoulder. Mintkit's face was filled with shock and relief, but a little bit of horror as well. "Get back! He might feel overwhelmed!" Feathertail, the Medicine Cat Apprentice hissed. "He's my kit! I deserve to see my kit when he gets harmed! I can't lose another one, Feathertail!" Snowstorm hissed.<p>

"He's not going to die, Snowstorm. Ambernettle and I will make sure of that," Feathertail meowed calmly. _Die? I can't be that injured, right?_ That's when I realized I couldn't see out of my left eye. I ran my tail over the left side of my face, relieved that it was just some leaves strapped on.

"But Feathertail! Will he be truly okay, except for…" Mintkit mew trailed off. "Mintkit, other than his eye, he will be fine. His shoulder will heal, and so will his face," Feathertail assured her. _Other than my eye…. What?_ "Wh-what's wrong with my eye?" I whimpered. Feathertail placed her tail on my muzzle. "Don't talk. Save your energy. And…" Feathertail trailed off.

"Tell him. He should know. After all, he'll be dealing with this for the rest of his life." I turned to see Gorsewhisker, my father. I inwardly groaned. Gorsewhisker didn't really treat me like his son. He always treated me like a burden. Even now, he sounded bored. Then, I froze. _Dealing with what?_

Feathertail looked at me, her green eyes sad. "Hawkkit, the fox's claws came far too close to your eye. You will be blind in your left eye." I felt like that fox's claws had struck me all over again. _Blind in one eye?!_ Gorsewhisker yawned; clearly this didn't really concern him. Snowstorm's amber eyes were filled with sadness. She looked like she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Mintkit.

"This is all my fault! It was my idea to go outside of camp! And he was defending me! Why couldn't it have been me! I'm so sorry Hawkkit!" she wailed, dashing out of the den. I wanted to get up and go after her. I wanted to go after her and tell her none of this was her fault. To tell her that I don't blame her at all. At the very least, I wanted to call to her, tell her to come back. But I couldn't. My body still ached, and Feathertail's tail was still clamped over my muzzle.

Gorsewhisker glared at me. "Now look what you did! You upset her. I'm going after her," he hissed, getting up and leaving the Medicine Cat den. Snowstorm looked after him in dismay, then licked me in between the ears. "Don't worry, Hawkkit. You'll get better. And this won't stop you from becoming the best Warrior you can be," she mewed. I wriggled out from beneath her, my body screaming in protest. I brushed Feathertail's tail off of my muzzle, then ran out of the den.

"Hawkkit, wait!" I heard Snowstorm wail. But I didn't wait. I kept running. I found a small puddle. I brushed the leaves off of my face, and looked into the puddle. There was a slash mark on my cheek, and my shoulder was covered in dried-up blood. My left eye was still ice-blue, like the right one, but the pupil was barely visible. And it looked cloudy. I hissed, and slapped my paw down on the puddle, making my reflection blur.

I turned, about to run, but I didn't. I was staring into a bush. And staring back at me were piercing amber eyes. I flinched, but then I realized they belonged to a cat, not a fox. "Hawkkit!" the eyes vanished. Mintkit dashed up to me. Her green eyes were filled with regret. "I-I just wanted to say that I was sorry for… you know-"

"Mintkit, it wasn't your fault," I mewed. "Yes it is! If only I hadn't insisted on-"

"But it was my idea to play tag. That was what got us near the fox. And I was the one who jumped in front of you."

"But I-"

"Mintkit! It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. You should just be happy you weren't harmed. We should be lucky that cat came when he did-" I froze. The gray cat. What had happened to him? He had been harmed by the fox as well. And what about Bluepaw? And Goosestorm? And Frostowl?

"The gray cat left. I don't know where he went," Mintkit mewed, reading my mind. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the lowbranch for a clan meeting!" Brightstar yowled. "C'mon," I mewed, getting close enough to hear Brightstar, but far enough so that he wouldn't see me; I wouldn't be allowed at the meeting, since I wasn't old enough to catch my own prey. Mintkit followed me.

"As most of you know by now, yesterday, Snowstorm's kits wandered outside of camp and encountered a fox," Brightstar began. _Yesterday? I've been unconscious for a day?_ "One of our patrols have chased it off. I have decided that Hawkkit nor Mintkit will be punished, as Hawkkit's injuries will be punishment enough for leaving camp," Brightstar meowed. I felt a rush of anger course through me. I was blind in one eye and all he thought about was punishment!

"But Bluepaw fought against the fox very bravely. Frostowl and Goosestorm both say he fought like a true LightClan Warrior. Bluepaw, come up here." Bluepaw looked startled as he padded through the crowd of cats and jumped up on the lowbranch with Brightstar. "I, Brightstar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," he meowed.

Bluepaw's face lit up with surprise, then pride for himself. "He's becoming a warrior for protecting us!" Mintkit whispered in surprise. I felt happy for Bluepaw; he was really kind to me and Mintkit. And the way he fought off that fox was amazing. He deserved to be a Warrior. But deep down, a small, bitter part of me was angry. I'm partly blind, and the clan decides to give all the attention to dumb old Bluepaw! But I tried to ignore that part of me.

"Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brightstar asked Bluepaw. Bluepaw was silent, but then he said "I do" firmly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Bluestripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan," Brightstar meowed, resting his muzzle on Bluestripe's head. Bluestripe licked Brightstar's shoulder, and the clan began to chant his name.

"Bluestripe! Bluestripe! Bluestripe! Bluestripe!"

"Tonight, you will sit vigil, guarding the camp. This clan meeting is dismissed," Brightstar concluded. Bluestripe jumped down, and a bunch of cats came over to congratulate him. "You should be getting back to Ambernettle's den," Mintkit murmured. I didn't protest. We both padded over towards the Medicine Den.

"Hey Hawkkit?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Gorsewhisker. He said some weird things about you." That made me pause. "What did he say?" I asked. "When he was trying to comfort me, he said…" Mintkit paused. "He said what?" I pressed. "He said 'Ignore that scrap of fur. He is not your brother. Never listen to the heart of a rouge.'"

I stared at Mintkit. "'Never listen to the heart of a rouge?' what does THAT mean?" I asked. "I don't know. I asked him the same thing, and he seemed to realize what he said was bad in some way, and ran off," Mintkit mewed. _'The heart of a rouge?' Does Gorsewhisker think I'm some sort of rouge?_

"Hawkkit! Snowstorm went out to get you! What were you thinking, running off like that! And you took off the leaves. Come over here so I can put on some fresh ones," Feathertail meowed. Ambernettle was next to her. I padded up to them, and Feathertail wrapped some more leaves around my face and shoulder. "Hey Ambernettle? Are you sure you can't save his eye?" Mintkit asked hopefully. Ambernettle shook her head. "It's too late. Believe me, if we could save it, we would," she mewed.

"Oh," Mintkit mewed, her tail drooping. "Mintkit, I'll be fine. I'm still Hawkkit. I'm just blind in one eye," I said, trying to sound confident. _**Confident? Are you kidding? You're blind in one eye, Hawkkit! You're scarred now! You will never be a true warrior! And it's all Mintkit's fault! She should be the one who's disfigured!**_ I felt startled. Where did that voice come from? It sounded sly, deep, and threatening. Was I just imagining things? I would never wish pain on Mintkit!

"Hawkkit? Are you okay?" Mintkit asked. I must've had a look of shock on my face to make her say that. "I'm fine, Mintkit," I mewed. "Mintkit, why don't you go sit with Snowstorm? You can visit Hawkkit later," Ambernettle mewed. "Okay, Ambernettle," Mintkit meowed, leaving the den.

_Growl's POV_

I made it out of LightClan territory. My tail felt like it was on fire. I already had a story planned out for when I got back home: I had been ruthlessly attacked by a fox, which I had defeated. The cats I lived with despised the clans. We were supposed to attack all the clan cats we saw. But the clan cats I saw were only kits. And I couldn't stand by and let them become Fox food.

As for the other clan cats, I chose not to attack them. I just couldn't. And I noticed that the tom-kit I saw was oddly familiar. But I couldn't place where I knew him from.

I went deeper into ShadeClan's moor, and eventually found our camp. It isn't really much. Just a few dens and a gathering place. "Growl! You're back! What happened to your tail?" a black she-kit ran up to me. "I got attacked by a fox, that's all. No need to worry, Breeze," I meowed. "That's ridiculous! You need to heal now! I'll get you some cobwebs!" Breeze hissed before running off.

All the cats here have to know our herbs. If we didn't, we'd probably die off, one by one. Even the smallest kit should know. "She's got lots of spunk, huh?" I turned around to see a gray-blue tom whose pelt was littered with scars. Slash.

"Yep. She's got lots of it," I muttered. Slash sniffed the air. "Were you in LightClan territory?" he asked. I nodded. "What did you see?" he asked. "Well, I didn't really see much. I was attacked by a fox, but other than that, nothing," I meowed. Slash stared at me. "Nothing else?"

"Why are you so curious about LightClan?" I asked. Slash shrugged. "No reason."

"Everyone! May I have your attention!" a gray-and-white tom called out. His name was Death. Slash and I padded towards him, along with Blaze and Scarlet. Breeze wasn't back yet, and Dark, Sun, and Frost were still gone from whatever they were doing. "We have found a cat all alone. We have decided to take her in. She is to be treated with respect and kindness, as she will serve as my second-in-command," Death meowed.

"Second-in-command! She must be really something!" Slash meowed. "Indeed she is. Dark, Frost, and Sun are getting her right now," Death purred. _Purred? Death hardly ever purrs!_ "Death, who is this cat anyway?" I asked.

"She has gotten rid of her old name. She is now known as Snake. And she says that she has news that she wishes to share with us. She will explain once she gets here," Death explained. "Snake! That's pretty fierce!" Blaze exclaimed. "Yes it is, and I'm proud that she has decided to join us despite her past," Death meowed. "Why are you so proud?" I asked.

"Why am I so proud? Why, she just happens to be my mate."

**And there we go! Next chapter, we're going back to Spottedkit! Who do you think was talking to Hawkkit? Who is Snake? Who is Growl? Who is Death? What the heck is Gorsewhisker's deal? Should his mate be Rosefern? And Remember: STILL ACCEPTING OCS HERE! I updated the Allegiances in the Prologue so that it shows the submitted OCs, as well as a couple of my own. Growl belongs to me, btw. And so do Frost, Sun, and Breeze. Slash belongs to ****That-girl-from-outer-space6****. Dark belongs to ****TheFanfictionMaster****. **

**Also, every time we pass all four kits' POVs, I will hold a Q&A! You may ask any of the characters a question, and they'll answer them in the next chapter! You may also ask me, PikaNerd6, some questions as well! I will not give out any spoilers, however. And here's how you must put in your question:**

***Character you want to ask*: *Question***

**Here's an example:**

**Rosefern: Why are you such a *****?**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	8. SilverClan Territory

**Is it Monday again already? You know what that means! Time for another chapter of Reborn! But first, let's answer the questions!**

**xXLeafheartXx asked Leafheart:**

'**When will you make an AMAZING appearance?'**

**Answer: I appear in this very chapter! Mainly because Spottedkit is hosting this time.**

**The Age of Awesomeness asked Spottedkit, Tigerkit, Brokenkit, and Hawkkit:**

'**Do you have a crush on any of the kits or apprentices? Or if you are going to be a medicine cat? Also who's your best friend?'**

**Answers: **

**Spottedkit: Well, Spiderpaw is pretty cute… and the Medicine Cat life interests me deeply, but being a warrior sounds like a great honor! And I'd like to have kits at some point. And I get along great with Mousekit! He's so sweet!**

**Tigerkit: no… not for now, anyway. As for the second question, HECK NO! I plan on being the best warrior I can be! That way, I can prove to Skykit and the others that I'm not a kittypet! And my best friend has got to be Sparrowkit! **

**Brokenkit: No. None of the she-kits really appeal to me. And Mintnose makes the life of a Medicine Cat sound really fun! Maybe if I become a Medicine Cat, the clan will respect me more… then again, they probably won't, since I was born outside of the clan. Besides, I think I'm meant to be a Warrior. And my best friend is Mintnose, paws down!**

**Hawkkit: Nah. I'm good. And I think I'll be forced to become a Medicine Cat, thanks to my eye. I hope not, though! Then again, we already have two Medicine Cats, and Ambernettle is still pretty young. And my best friend is probably Mintkit. She's special to me. I'd like to do my best to be a good friend and brother to her. Plus, I think all of Larkwing's kits are a little wary of me because of my eye and the scar on my shoulder, as well as the one on my face. So she's really the only kit I talk to these days. **

**SmilePyrVulpi asked Spottedkit, Tigerkit, Brokenkit, and Hawkkit:**

'**What is your opinion on red pelts? A bright ginger color, sort of like the sun rays or flame. Oh, and do the clans have any potential Medicine Cat apprentices?' **

**Answers:**

**Spottedkit: My opinion on red pelts? That's an odd question… well, when I think of red pelts, I think of Flamekit, Firewhisker, Flarestar… and that handsome flame-colored cat in my dream… *gets a little dazed, then snaps to attention* Oh! And SilverClan doesn't have a Medicine Cat Apprentice. We just have Pinethorn. I don't think you've met him, though. He appears in this chapter! **

**Tigerkit: Red pelts? Well, when I think of red, flaming pelts… wait, I've never seen a flaming red pelt. .-. Or have I? I feel like I have, but I don't know how… but it makes me kinda mad to think about it. As for your other question, Sunpaw is very talented as a Medicine Cat Apprentice! Well, he might seem like a bad one, because the only kind of Medicine Cat thing you saw him do was fail at a kitting, but other than that, he's great! Just the other day, he pulled a thorn out of my paw!**

**Brokenkit: When I think of red pelts, I think of Rosefern. *shudders with anger and fear* But flame-red? I've never seen a cat with a flame-red pelt before, soo… and Mintnose doesn't have an apprentice, which kinda makes me glad. That way she can spend more time with me.**

**Hawkkit: I don't know what to think about flame-colored pelts. But when I think of red pelts, I think of that fox. *shudders* I'm literally scarred for life because of that thing. And I really like Feathertail, even if it doesn't look like it. So she's pretty decent. **

**SmilePyrVulpi asked MOI:**

'**How far away are these clans from our Lake Clans? Any country? The Forest was England and the Lake was US of America with some England.'**

**Answer: well, I'd say that our clans are somewhere in the USA. But they're very far away from the Lake Clans! Much, MUCH farther than a mountain away. If I ever get around to writing the fifth book of **_**Outside of the Border**_**, it'll describe the journey between the Forest Territory and where these clans are now!**

**Annnd that's all! Now, it's time for Spottedkit to take the spotlight!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Erin Hunter to you?**

_Spottedkit's POV, 3 moons after her last one_

"Hold still, Spottedkit!" Morningfrost huffed as she ran her tongue through my fur. "Sorry, Morningfrost!" I mewed. I couldn't help it. I was excited! "I can't believe the day has finally come!" Flamekit meowed, her eyes gleaming. "I know, right? Why can't Flarestar just make the announcement already?" Sandkit mewed impatiently.

In case you couldn't tell by now, we were being made apprentices today! Soon, I'll have a mentor and everything! Firewhisker was with us, his amber eyes gleaming with pride. I noticed Mousekit and Leafkit watching us from the Nursery, Ripplesong hovering over them. Leafkit's eyes strayed to Pinethorn's den from time to time; I knew she was interested in all the herbs. I noticed Flarestar come out of her den and jump onto the high-branch. _She's going to make the announcement!_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high-branch for a clan meeting!" she yowled. "C'mon, kits," Firewhisker mewed, padding over to the meeting. We followed him. Once the clan had gathered, Flarestar began. "Yesterday, three apprentices completed their Warrior assessments, and passed with flying colors. So today, we will welcome them as Warriors of SilverClan!"

_Huh? I thought she was making us Apprentices? _"Huh? I thought she was making us Apprentices!" Sandkit mewed, confused. "She is, Sandkit. She is combining Riverpaw, Darkpaw, and Spiderpaw's Warrior ceremonies with your Apprentice ceremonies," Firewhisker explained. "Ohh…" I sighed.

"Riverpaw, please step up," Flarestar continued, jumping down from the branch. "Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and to protect and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Riverpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Riverclaw. StarClan honors your determination and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SilverClan," Flarestar mewed. Riverclaw licked her shoulder. Flarestar repeated the ceremony with Darkpaw and Spiderpaw, turning them into Darkshade and Spiderheart.

"Riverclaw! Darkshade! Spiderheart! Riverclaw! Darkshade! Spiderheart! Riverclaw! Darkshade! Spiderheart!" the clan chanted. All three toms held their tails high. "And I have a few more ceremonies to commence. Three kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to begin training as SilverClan Warriors. Flamekit, come on up," Flarestar continued.

Flamekit padded up to our grandmother, her blue eyes shining. "Flamekit, from this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Lizardfire. I hope he passes on all he knows to you," Flarestar meowed. Flamekit- no, Flame_paw_ looked over to Lizardfire, who immediately padded up to her. "Lizardfire, you have asked to become a mentor many times, and I hope you pass down your intelligence and strengths down to Flamepaw." Flamepaw and Lizardfire touched noses, and Flarestar beaconed Sandkit over.

"Sandkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Maplewing." I saw Sandpaw stiffen. Maplewing was strict. "Maplewing, your mentoring skills to Darkshade were very extraordinary, and helped him become a worthy warrior. You have suggested mentoring Sandpaw yourself, and I hope you pass down all your skills to him." Maplewing padded over Sandpaw, and touched noses with him. She murmured something I couldn't hear, and he seemed to relax.

Now it was my turn. When Flarestar called me up, my whole body began to shake. But before I could pad up in front of the whole clan, a yowl broke out: "Why should we make _**her**_ an Apprentice!" Everyone looked over to the cat who had called out. It was a fox-red tabby tom with a fierce amber gaze. I stared at him. _Why shouldn't I be made an Apprentice?_

"Redgaze, sit down! Spottedkit will be made an Apprentice, just like Flamepaw and Sandpaw! Besides, she has proved herself to be a normal Clan Kit, and will be a normal Clan Apprentice!" Flarestar meowed sternly. "She's not like us, Flarestar! I say we cast her out!" Redgaze hissed. To my dismay, some cats began to nod in agreement. "Say that to my face, fox-heart!" Firewhisker hissed, glaring claws at him.

"Stop! Spottedkit will be an Apprentice, and that is that! I have talked this over with Whitefoot many times, and I will not change my decision!" Flarestar yowled. That made everyone shut up. But I was still shaking, but not with excitement. _Why did Redgaze want me to be exiled?_ "Spottedkit, come on up," Flarestar meowed, calm again.

I did, and I felt Redgaze's glare burning into the back of my pelt. "Spottedkit, from this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Frostmark." I saw Frostmark padding over to me, her ice-blue eyes gleaming with pleasure. I sighed in relief; she seemed like she actually wanted me as an Apprentice.

"Frostmark, you mentored Berrybreeze well, I hope you pass down the same skills you taught her to Spottedpaw," Flarestar concluded. I touched noses with Frostmark, who whispered, "Don't listen to Redgaze. He's got bees for brains. I will train you to be the best Warrior you can be."

I relaxed, but only a little. "Flamepaw! Sandpaw! Spottedpaw! Flamepaw! Sandpaw! Spottedpaw! Flamepaw! Sandpaw! Spottedpaw!" I noticed that some of the cats didn't chant my name; they just glared at me. _Why do they think that of me? They didn't seem to notice me earlier! _

"Lizardfire, Maplewing, Frostmark, show your apprentices the territory, then do what you like with them. This clan meeting is dismissed!" Flarestar concluded. The clan began to scatter. Sandpaw and Flamepaw immediately dashed over to me. "Whoa! What was _his_ problem?" Flamepaw meowed, her blue eyes wide. "I don't care what his problem was! He picked the wrong cat to mess with: the little sister of the great Sandpaw!" Sandpaw fumed.

"Guys, I-"

"I can't believe him! He tried to get you exiled! What did you ever do to him!" Flamepaw hissed, suddenly angry. "Er, Flamepaw, Sandpaw, I'm fine, really," I mewed, flattening my ears. "Spottedpaw!" Firewhisker meowed, licking me in between the ears. "I can't believe that fox-heart! Trying to get my daughter exiled!"

"Firewhisker? What was he talking about when he said that I wasn't like the clan?" I asked. Firewhisker didn't flinch or hesitate. He stopped licking and looked at me in the eyes. "Spottedpaw, you're a part of this clan just like any other clan cat. You… just have a few qualities that make other cats suspicious," he meowed. Now I was totally confused. But before I could ask Firewhisker what he meant, our mentors came over.

"We have decided to show you all the territory the same time. Come on," Frostmark meowed. Lizardfire and Maplewing nodded. "Well, you three better get going. Remember, I'm proud of all of you," Firewhisker mewed before padding away. "Where are we going first?" Sandpaw asked. "We'll be seeing all the borders first," Maplewing meowed.

Soon, we all had left camp. It was my first time out of camp, but my mind was too full to feel excited. Frostmark twitched her ear, and got into a low crouch. A second later, she leapt forwards. I padded forwards and saw that she had killed a shrew. "Take this as your first lesson, 'paws. When you catch a piece of prey, bury it so another cat, like a rogue or loner, doesn't steal it," she meowed, digging a small hole and placing the shrew inside.

After she shoved dirt on top of her catch, we resumed. Soon, we reached an area surrounded by trees. There were four tall rocks, and all of them had claw marks on them as if cats have been climbing of them for many years. "This is the Gathering place. All the clans meet here under a full moon in truce. In about a quarter-moon, we'll all be meeting here, including you three," Maplewing explained. "Cool…" Sandpaw murmured, placing his paws on one of the rocks.

"Paws off! Only leaders can climb the rocks! And they're only used for Gatherings!" Maplewing hissed. Sandpaw flattened his ears, and got off. "Hey! He wasn't going to climb it!" I protested, even though I knew he would; Sandpaw loved climbing things. Maplewing glared at me. "I don't need you interfering," she mewed coldly.

"Okay, let's move on," Lizardfire quickly interfered. We were led to a cliffy area, where an ugly stench hit my nose. "Ew! What's that smell?" Flamepaw hissed. "This is the FrostClan border. They live in a cliff-like area," her mentor explained. "Why aren't they called CliffClan then? That makes more sense!" Sandpaw asked. "That's a long story that maybe the Elders will tell you about. Now let's go before a border patrol comes and assumes we're starting an invasion," Frostmark mewed.

We left, and the smell was soon replaced with a breezy, classic smell. We were now on Moorland. "This is ShadeClan's border. They prefer to live on the open moor," Maplewing meowed. "Don't they ever feel exposed?" Sandpaw asked. "How am I supposed to know? I don't live there! And frankly, I hope I never have to live there!" Maplewing huffed. Suddenly, Lizardfire tensed up. "Oh no. Here comes a patrol," he meowed.

Sure enough, a patrol consisting of five cats bounded up to ours. "SilverClan! What are you doing near the border!" a black-and-white tom hissed. "Calm down, Mossfang. We're just showing our new apprentices the territory. There's nothing to get all riled up about," Frostmark meowed. A tortoiseshell tom padded up to Lizardfire. I stared at his tail; it was pure white and spiky. "I see you finally have an Apprentice, Lizardfire," he purred. "Also, how're Ripplesong and the kits?"

"Ripplesong and our kits are fine, Blizzardtail. And how's Wolfshade?" Lizardfire asked. "Wolfshade has agreed to be Buzzardslash's mate, so there might be more kits in the future," Blizzardtail meowed, his whiskers twitching. "Whoa, so you might be an uncle soon?" Lizardfire asked. Blizzardtail nodded, but then Mossfang shoved him aside. "If you two are finished gossiping, then we'll be on our way," he hissed.

He turned around, and his cats began to follow him. "Well, there they go," Lizardfire sighed. "Hey Lizardfire? Who was that?" Flamepaw asked. "He's just a cat I've seen at Gatherings. He's pretty cool," he explained.

Next, we arrived at a piece of forest that was right next to a tall brown thing. "Beyond that thing- the kittypets call it a fence- is twolegplace. That is where twolegs, kittypets, and a ton of rogues and loners live," Frostmark explained. I heard something move above us, and looked up. I saw a gray tom with a green thing around his neck staring at us- no, _me_. His pale green eyes bulged as he examined me. Frostmark must've caught me staring, so she meowed, "That, Spottedpaw, is a kittypet. The green thing on his neck is called a collar. Kittypets live with twolegs, who supply food, water, and shelter to them. They don't live with the honor of being a Warrior."

The tom glared at us, but didn't say anything. He simply jumped down from the branch, and dashed away. "Kittypets must live a boring life," Sandpaw commented. "They do. They grow fat off of hard pebbles," Maplewing snorted.

Next, we arrived at a long, narrow path. A nasty stench clung to it. "This is the Thunderpath. Twolegs are eaten by monsters, and the monsters run along this path. Cats have died on Thunderpaths, so I advise that you steer clear of them," Frostmark meowed. I reached a paw out to the path, but Frostmark grabbed me by the scruff and yanked me backwards. Seconds later, a huge monster flew past us.

"_That_ is why we steer clear of Thunderpaths," Frostmark mewed. Next, our mentors showed us the training areas and a few good hunting spots. "And that concludes our tour. If you have any questions, ask now," Maplewing meowed. None of us said anything. "Very well." Suddenly, the smell of mouse filled my nose. I looked to my side, and sure enough, there was a small mouse. "Frostmark, can I try that hunting move you did earlier?" I asked. "You can try, but I doubt you'll get it. Apprentices almost never catch prey on their first time," she mewed.

I ignored that last remark, and tried to copy the position Frostmark had earlier. "Wait, Spottedpaw!" I heard Frostmark yelp, but I barely heard her. I just leapt forwards….

Just to collide with another cat. My head hurt. "Ow! What in StarClan was that for?" I hissed at the cat before pausing. This cat was way bigger than I was. He was silver with dark green eyes. The mouse lay dead in his paws. "My apologies. I didn't see you there," he meowed coolly. "A rogue! What are you doing on our territory!" Maplewing hissed, taking a few steps towards the tom.

"I'm not a rogue. I'm more of a loner. Me and my cats pose no threat to your clan," the tom mewed. "You and your cats?" Frostmark asked. The tom nodded. "Yeah. No need to pay us a second thought. I'm just doing some hunting," he meowed, picking up the mouse and standing up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's Spottedpaw's prey!" Sandpaw hissed. "Did she manage to catch it?" the tom mewed. When none of us answered, he mewed, "Then I guess that makes it mine."

"Fine, that mouse wasn't going to feed us well anyway," Maplewing meowed. She winked at us as she continued. "In fact, it might have some sort of sickness that could start killing off 'your cats.'"

"Really? Then why don't I smell sickness on the mouse?" the tom asked. Maplewing didn't answer. "That's what I thought. By the way, I'm Silver. Remember that, in case any of you would like to visit me and my cats," the tom continued.

"Why would we want to do that?" Sandpaw asked rudely. Silver shrugged. "Just thought you'd want to take a look."

"Well, we don't. Now go," Maplewing hissed. "Fine. I'll be on my way," Silver meowed.

Then he left, with the mouse in his jaws. "Should we send a patrol his way?" Lizardfire asked. "Nah, he was heading towards a different clan's territory. He'll be gone in no time, believe me," Frostmark meowed.

Next thing I knew, we were back in camp. By now, it was dusk. "You're back!" Mousekit squealed, dashing over to us. "How was it? Did you see anything weird? Tell me all about it!"

"Mousekit, don't overwhelm them. They're probably tired," Lizardfire meowed, licking his son in between the ears. "Where's your sister, by the way?"

"She's with Pinethorn again," Mousekit replied, looking over at the Medicine Den. Pinethorn and Leafkit were chatting in the shade. Leafkit's eyes were gleaming.

"She sure likes him, doesn't she?" Lizardfire meowed. Mousekit nodded. "Spottedpaw! Flamepaw! Sandpaw!" Morningfrost meowed, dashing over to us. She showered us with licks. "How was it? Tell me everything!" she meowed once she was done. "We saw a ShadeClan patrol, a real live kittypet, and a loner! It was great!" Flamepaw chirped.

"You did! That's great! Wait, you saw a loner? Did they do anything to you?" Morningfrost asked. We shook our heads, except Sandpaw. "He took a mouse that was supposed to be Spottedpaw's!" he fumed. "I'm gonna go get a thrush," I meowed quickly before Morningfrost could say anything. I heard enough ranting for one day.

As I sunk my teeth in a small but fat thrush, I thought back to when Redgaze had interrupted my ceremony. _What did he mean when he said I wasn't like the clan?_

**And there we go! Silver belongs to xXLeafheartXx. If I got his personality wrong, I'm sorry! And yay! Our favorite little tortoiseshell kit is now an Apprentice!**

**Also, QotD: If Redgaze was a real person, and you witnessed him making a speech like the one he made when he interrupted Spottedpaw's ceremony, what would you do?**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	9. A Bad Leader

**Whoa. What. 40+ reviews. OMG! Thank you so much guys! Cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) Here, we introduce a new character! She belongs to xXLeafheartXx, and she'll be an important character! Also, we get yet another cameo of those weird rogues. FYI, here's what Littlekit and Sparrowkit look like: Littlekit is a tiny amber-colored she-kit with clover-green eyes, while Sparrowkit is a black tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Well, that's really all I got. On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Tigerkit: Nerdy does not own Warriors. She only owns her OCs and the plot.**

_Tigerkit's POV, one moon after his last one_

I was dreaming. I was in a forest-like area, which made me feel insecure since I was used to being around cliffs. What was even weirder was the fact that I was larger and broader shouldered. I padded over to a puddle nearby, and saw that I had a v-shaped nick in one ear, and a scar across my nose. "Whoa… I wonder what I did to let _that_ happen to me," I muttered out loud. "You did lots to make that happen to you."

I turned towards the voice, and saw a gray-and white tom with spiky fur. His amber eyes gleamed with pride. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I am Thistleclaw. I died long ago, but not before you were born," the mysterious tom mewed. "Thistleclaw? Are you from SilverClan?" I asked. He smelled of the forest, but he also had a foreign tang clinging to him.

Thistleclaw snorted. "SilverClan? Don't be ridiculous, Tigerstar. I am from ThunderClan, though I frankly wish I weren't." _ThunderClan? What in StarClan is that? Wait- did he just call me Tiger_star_? Am I destined to become a leader?_ "You don't remember what ThunderClan is, Tigerstar? Geez, I would've thought you would remember that even now!" Thistleclaw hissed. I took a step back. "You- you can read my mind?" I asked.

Thistleclaw nodded. "I _am_ dead, after all. You know what, Tigerstar? I came here to turn you back into the cat you once were. The cat I trained you to be. The cat whose paws were stained red with blood," he meowed. "What? Stained red with- why? I'm not bloodthirsty! And why do you keep acting like you know me?" I snapped. "Oh Tigerstar, if only you knew. And you know you want to go back to the cat you once were. Don't you want to retain the spot you once had? To take the spot that- what's his name? Whoever leads you now, don't you want to take his spot?"

"Well, I want to be leader, yes. But so does every kit! And Leopardstar is a good leader! Even if he's been a little distant and off-balance lately-" I was cut off by Thistleclaw's laugh. "You fool. You know, Tigerst- no, Tiger_kit_, you're not worth it. You've gotten soft. Even as a kit, you wanted to take Sunstar's spot. And you wanted to get it soon. And I taught you how. I'll leave you alone for now. But expect to see me again."

He began to fade away. "Wait! I want answers! Who's Sunstar? Why are you acting like you know me? What are you talking about? _**Who are you!**_" I hissed, frustrated. But it was too late. He was gone. Then, I felt a paw jab me in the side.

"Tigerkit! Wake up!" my eyes opened up to see a pair of amber eyes staring back at my own. Featherkit. "Tigerkit! You're awake! Finally!" she squealed, jumping around. Her golden fur seemed to glow in the sunlight streaming into the Nursery. Littlekit and Sparrowkit were beside me, already wide awake.

"Morning, Tigerkit! What was that all about?" Sparrowkit asked. "What was what about?" I yawned. "You were talking in your sleep. Something like 'I want answers! Who is Sunstar! Why are you acting like you know me! What are you talking about? Who are you!'" Sparrowkit meowed, making his voice sound like mine. Oh great.

"Sunstar? Tigerkit, why are you dreaming about cats with the name Sunstar?" Littlekit asked. Her mew was still crackly; she still hadn't gotten over Feathercloud's death. "Maybe he's dreaming of StarClan! Tigerkit, you're amazing! You have to be if StarClan is speaking to you!" Featherkit squeaked. _If StarClan was really just talking to me, why would one of them want me to follow a path of bloodshed?_ "Featherkit, don't be silly. I'm only a kit. Why would I, of all cats, be getting dreams from StarClan?" I asked her.

"I don't know. StarClan is weird like that," she replied. That's when I noticed Amberfall was gone. "Where's Amberfall?" I asked. "She's on patrol. She wanted to stretch her legs," Sparrowkit replied. "Oh."

"Well c'mon! I wanna do something!" Featherkit chirped. "Like what?" Littlekit mumbled. "Maybe go see my father?" We all froze. Leopardstar ignored his surviving daughter, as well as his other kits, Hollythorn and Ashwhisker, and he was growing more and more distant from reality every day. He didn't even speak to Stormstrike or Nightfrost. Stormstrike was the one taking care of the clan these days, and had to represent FrostClan at the last Gathering due to Leopardstar's refusal.

"Er- not today, Featherkit. Maybe we should just go visit the Elders," Littlekit mewed. Featherkit narrowed her eyes. "Why shouldn't I be able to see my own father?" she asked. "We didn't say that, Featherkit. Can we just go to the Elders?" I asked her. Featherkit sighed. "Fine."

Bramblekit, Shadowkit, and Skykit were still asleep, along with Dawnlight, so we went on our own. But before we got there, Leopardstar came out of his den, his normally bright golden eyes dull. "There he is! That's my father!" Featherkit suddenly squealed. She dashed away from us and over to her father. "Featherkit, wait!" I wailed.

"Father! It's great to finally meet you! I'm Featherkit, but you probably already know that! What are you doing? Can I join you?" she began rambling off questions, until Leopardstar slapped his tail over her muzzle. "Go away, you insolent piece of scrap. I have work to do," he snarled before stalking off behind the Nursery. We all stared after him, our jaws hanging open. The other cats who had seen him were also shocked. Then, Ashwhisker and Nightfrost went after him.

"He just straight out rejected her!" Littlekit hissed. But my eyes were now fixed on Featherkit. The small golden she-kit was frozen, her eyes wide. They seemed to glisten with tears. Then, she turned around and dashed into the Nursery. Hollythorn, who had seen the whole thing, padded after her. _Poor Featherkit… I'd feel awful if I was rejected by Barktail or Amberfall._

I took a step towards the Nursery, but then, the patrol Amberfall was on came back, one by one. I didn't see Amberfall anywhere, but I did see Barktail come in. He saw us almost immediately, and padded over to us. "Kits! What are you doing out of the Nursery?" he meowed. "We were on our way to the Elders' den," Sparrowkit mewed. "Is something wrong?" Littlekit asked. Our father shook his head. "No. Not to me, at least. And not at all to your mother. I was just wondering why you left."

"What's that supposed to mean? About there not being something wrong?" I asked. That's when Amberfall and Ripplelake came in, with scratches all over their pelts. In between them was a she-kit with russet fur, and darker russet stripes. Her blue eyes were wide, but relieved. "_That's_ what I mean," Barktail mewed, looking at them. "You found a kit?" Sparrowkit asked. Stormstrike, who was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile, went over to them. Out of curiosity, we padded over as well. Barktail was with us as well.

"Amberfall? Ripplelake? What happened?" Stormstrike asked, looking at their scratches, then at the kit. "We found this kit about to get attacked by a few rogues. We saved her, and we decided to bring her back here," Ripplelake mewed. "Are they the same rogues who-"

"We think so," Ripplelake interrupted Stormstrike. Stormstrike dipped her head. "Then both of you go to Nightfrost's den. Sunpaw will help you with those scratches, since Nightfrost is still with Leopardstar," she meowed. She paused. "Was anyone else harmed?" she added. "Yes, Patchfur and Mudshadow," Barktail interrupted. "Get them in there as well. I'll go get Nightfrost and Leopardstar," Stormstrike meowed padding towards the spot Nightfrost went in after Leopardstar.

"Amberfall, go to Sunpaw. I'll watch over the kits," Barktail mewed, looking at us as well as the newcomer. "Okay, Barktail." Amberfall disappeared into the Medicine Den. I looked at the new kit. She looked about our age, four moons old. She didn't seem to be injured at all; the patrol must've come in just as the first rogue was about to claw her. "Hi there," I mewed, getting closer to her. "Hi! You must be one of the kits in the clan! My mother told me all about you guys!" the kit chirped.

_Wow. For a kit that almost got ripped apart by rogues, she's positive. _"She did? What did she say?" I asked. "She said that you hunt for each other, and have cats that take care of the oldest and youngest cats! Of course, that was before-" she stopped, and her bright blue eyes grew distant. "What happened?" I asked. "Sh-she was taken away by twolegs. I haven't seen her since," she replied. I laid my tail on her flank.

"Well, on the bright side, she could be living as a kittypet, and she wouldn't be getting harmed," she mewed, but she sounded down. "Well, that's probably good. But… are you going to be staying with us now?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up again. "I-I want to. Being in your group sounds like a great honor!" she meowed. "It is! You'll get to live with the honor of being a true Warrior!" Sparrowkit cut in.

"Hey, what're your names?" the kit asked us. "I'm Tigerkit, and these are my siblings, Sparrowkit and Littlekit. I think you can guess who is who. What about you?" I replied. "My mother called me Comet," the kit meowed. Then, Leopardstar came back, and jumped back onto the Tall-rock, which was where he made all his announcements. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tall-rock for a clan meeting!" he called, sounding a little bored.

Barktail stayed, curling his brown tail around us, including Comet. "Today, one of our patrols found a kit about to get attacked by rogues. Stormstrike has prompted me to let her in the clan, as new kits are always good news," Leopardstar began. "You sure didn't treat your own daughter like good news," Littlekit muttered. "She will be given a clan name, but I will leave that to one of the queens. Clan dismissed," Leopardstar concluded, jumping down.

"Can I show Comet around, Barktail?" I asked. "Yes, Tigerkit. Go ahead. Make sure she feels comfortable and settled. Sparrowkit, Littlekit, go with them. I'll check on your mother," Barktail meowed, padding over to Nightfrost's den.

"This is so exciting! I'm a part of your gro- I mean, clan! I'll be the best Warrior ever!" Comet meowed, her eyes glowing. Part of me liked her enthusiasm, but the other part was remembering the cats who called me a kittypet. If some cats treated me badly because they thought I was a kittypet, how would they treat a kit who was a loner? "I'm sure you will be, Comet! We'll all be amazing Warriors!" I meowed.

"If I were you, though, I'd stay away from the cream-colored kit in the Nursery. His name is Skykit. He'll try to bring you down, but ignore him," Sparrowkit put in. "Oh please! There're not a lot of things that can put me down, other than my mother getting taken away. I'm not going to let a jealous kit take me down!" Comet meowed strongly. _Wow. I like her already._

"Well, what would you like to know first?" I asked. "Where do you cats sleep?" Comet asked. "Well, it depends on your rank. If you're a queen nursing kits, or if you're a kit yourself, you sleep in the Nursery. When you're an Apprentice, you sleep in the Apprentice den. When you're a Warrior, you sleep in the Warrior den. When you've finally retired, you become an Elder. They sleep in the Elders' den. The Medicine Cat and Medicine Cat Apprentice sleep in that den over there, and the Leader of the clan sleeps right next to the rock that golden tom was just on," I explained, pointing to each den with my tail as I spoke.

"Wow. When do we go into the Apprentice Den?" Comet asked. "When you become six moons old. How old are you?" Littlekit asked. "About four moons. You?" Comet asked. "We're all four moons old," Sparrowkit mewed. "All of you?" Comet mewed, gazing at Littlekit. "I'm called Littlekit for a reason," Littlekit mewed. "Oh. Sorry," Comet meowed, looking at her paws. "So all of us only have two moons to go!" Sparrowkit mewed excitedly. Then, Littlekit bowed her head.

"But then Featherkit will be all alone in the Nursery," she mewed. "Featherkit?" Comet asked, tilting her head. "She's our foster sister. Her mother, Feathercloud, died kitting her, and her siblings were stillborn. But she's still three moons younger than we are, so she'll stay in the Nursery longer," Littlekit explained. "Oh. That's really sad. Poor Featherkit…" Comet commented, looking at her paws.

"Well, do you want to see the Elders' den? I don't want this tour to be depressing," I meowed. Littlekit glared at me, but Comet looked up and nodded. "Sure!" We all padded into the Elders' den, where Brackendust and Redwing were waiting. "Ah, Tigerkit, Sparrowkit and Littlekit. And I'm guessing this is the kit that just joined us?" Brackendust asked, her mew crackly. "Hmm? What new kit?" Redwing grumbled. Brackendust sighed. "A. NEW. KIT. JUST. JOINED. THE. CLAN," Brackendust repeated slowly. "Quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" Redwing snapped, burying his head into his paws.

"Sorry about Redwing, sweetie. Bad hearing and low temper; not a good combination," Brackendust explained to Comet. "Oh, no problem. I've seen cats who are worse," Comet meowed. "Comet, this is Brackendust and Redwing. They're the only Elders we have, but they're very important!" I explained. Comet nodded.

"Well, Brackendust, we should get going," Littlekit murmured. Brackendust nodded. Next, we just went back into the Nursery, surprised to find Crowfire there, looking around. "Crowfire?" Littlekit meowed. She turned around, her amber eyes lighting up with pleasure. "Oh! Hi, Tigerkit, Littlekit, Sparrowkit, and…" she trailed off. "Comet," Comet finished for her. "Comet! That's a pretty name, for such a pretty she-cat!" Crowfire purred. _Wow, it's great that no one has acted out on her yet! And frankly, I'm glad…_

Then, I saw her. Featherkit. Hollythorn was curled around her, murmuring words of comfort. I remembered what Leopardstar had said to her: '_Go away, you insolent piece of scrap. I have work to do._' It made me mad. I suppressed a hiss of anger. "So, Crowfire, what brings you here?" Littlekit asked. "Well, I figured I'd get a little view of the Nursery, since I'm going to move in soon," Crowfire meowed.

Littlekit's eyes widened. "You're expecting kits! That's amazing, Crowfire! Who's the father?" she asked eagerly. "Pineclaw," Crowfire replied, licking her chest. "Pineclaw? But he's such a brute!" Sparrowkit protested. I swiped my paw over his ear. "Shut up!" I hissed. But Crowfire didn't seem annoyed. "Maybe he is to other cats, but to me, he's a kind, strong, and loyal tom who'll do anything for his clan and the ones he cares about," she mewed.

Then, Amberfall came in, her shoulder covered in cobwebs. "Oh! Hello, Crowfire. And I see you've gotten her settled, kits," she mewed, looking over at us. "Hi Amberfall!" Comet chirped happily. _Amberfall must've told Comet her name on that patrol_. "Well, Crowfire, what brings you here?" Amberfall asked the pitch-black she-cat. "I'm expecting Pineclaw's kits, so I thought I'd take a look around," she replied. Amberfall grinned. "You're expecting? That's great, Crowfire!"

"Hey Amberfall? I have a question," Comet piped up. Amberfall turned to her. "Can I have a clan name? I want to be seen as a full member of the clan," she meowed. Amberfall nodded. "Of course you can! What was your loner name?"

"Comet."

"Then how about Cometkit?" Amberfall suggested. Cometkit smiled. "I love it! Cometkit! Cometkit!" she purred, bouncing on her paws. "Cometkit! Cometkit!" I chanted. Littlekit and Sparrowkit joined in.

Then, Dawnlight's kits woke up. "Will you three shut up? No one can get any sleep with that chanting- who's that?" Skykit asked, looking at Cometkit. "This is Cometkit. She's a part of FrostClan now," I introduced her. Bramblekit and Shadowkit got up and padded over to her. "What! They let in _another one? _What in StarClan is Leopardstar thinking?!" Skykit hissed, lashing his tail. But we ignored him. I did hear Dawnlight scolding him, though. I grinned. _He totally deserves it._

"Cometkit, huh? Welcome to FrostClan! I'm Shadowkit, this is Bramblekit, and that annoying kit over there is Skykit. Ignore him, by the way," Shadowkit greeted Cometkit. "Oh! Sparrowkit told me about Skykit! And eh, if he thinks that can bring me down, he's not the smartest kit ever," Cometkit replied. I laughed out loud. "He never was the smartest kit ever," I chuckled. "Hey! I'm right here!" Skykit hissed. "Tigerkit, be nice," Amberfall scolded. "Okay, Amberfall," I mewed, laughter in my voice.

"And who're they?" Cometkit asked, pointing her tail towards Hollythorn and Featherkit. "Remember the kit we mentioned earlier? _That's_ Featherkit, and the cat curled around her is her older sister, Hollythorn. She's upset because her father just rejected her," I explained. "_**What?!**_ Who is this cat? Any cat who is dumb enough to reject their own daughter is straight out horrible! I should give him a piece of my mind!" Cometkit hissed.

"Er- I don't think you could," Littlekit mewed. "And why not? This tom should-"

"Well, two things: One, you're a kit. He's not going to listen to you. Second, he's Leopardstar, the Clan Leader," Sparrowkit mewed. The fire in Cometkit's eyes died down. "Oh. Well," she got up and padded over to Featherkit, "she deserves some attention. You did say she lost her mother, after all." She began to lick Featherkit's forehead. Hollythorn stared at her with untrusting eyes, but then turned away and murmured more words of comfort to Featherkit.

"She's pretty nice, isn't she?" I mewed out loud. "I know, right? She's pretty cool," Sparrowkit mewed.

* * *

><p><em>2 moons later, same POV<em>

"Hold still, Sparrowkit! I know you're excited, but you have to look good for the ceremony!" Amberfall fussed, trying to clean Sparrowkit. "C'mon! It's not like Leopardstar cares!" Sparrowkit protested. "Well, the rest of the clan cares, Sparrowkit," Barktail meowed sternly.

_I can't believe the day's finally here!_ It was the day of our Apprentice Ceremonies! Soon, I will be Tiger_paw_, not Tiger_kit_! The only problem was, a few cats were still wary of me, like Skypaw. He and his littermates had been made Apprentices a moon ago. I was afraid one of the Warriors would speak out. "I can't wait! This is so amazing!" Cometkit squealed, her blue eyes beaming with excitement. She was being made an Apprentice along with us, since she was our age.

"I know, right! I can't wait to see who my mentor will be! I hope it's Stormstrike!" I purred. Cometkit and I had bonded over the past two moons. "You might! But I hope I don't get someone strict," Cometkit mewed. "I swear, if I get Leopardstar, I'm going to yowl. I wanted him at first, but he's so bored and distant, he won't be very good," Sparrowkit mewed. "Sparrowkit! Show some respect for your leader!" Amberfall scolded.

"Besides, I doubt you'll get him. Leaders don't usually take Apprentices," Littlekit mewed. "True," Sparrowkit agreed. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Tall-rock for a clan meeting!" Leopardstar called from the Tall-rock. His eyes were even duller than before, and his shoulders were hunched. _He doesn't seem to be getting better at all…_

"We are gathered here to welcome four kits as Apprentices of FrostClan. Tigerkit, step forwards," Leopardstar meowed dully. He seemed to just want to get this all over with. _Oh c'mon, Leopardstar! You're clan is gaining more Warriors by the second! You can at least _pretend_ to be interested! _Cometkit put a paw on my shoulder. "Good luck," she murmured. "Thanks," I mewed. I padded forwards. I noticed Adderstrike, Mudshadow, Leafstripe, and Skypaw glaring at me, but I ignored them.

"Tigerkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Tigerpaw. You're mentor shall be Oakash. Oakash, you're strong and kind, pass all that on to Tigerpaw. Be a good mentor," Leopardstar meowed. Oakash's eyes lit up with pleasure. He padded over to me, and we touched noses. "I did ask to be your mentor, you know," he murmured. _He asked to mentor me? That's great!_ Then, I saw Stormstrike looking at me with pride. _Even the Deputy is proud of me! Then again, that's probably because I'm her sister's kit. But still!_

"Sparrowkit, please step up." Sparrowkit glanced at our parents one last time, then stepped forwards. I noticed Featherkit watching from the Nursery, with Crowfire. _It'll be your turn soon, Featherkit_. "Sparrowkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sparrowpaw. Your mentor is Patchfur. Patchfur, pass down your intelligence and loyalty to Sparrowpaw. Make him a good Warrior," Leopardstar meowed. Sparrowpaw looked over at Patchfur, who eagerly padded over to him. They touched noses, and Leopardstar mewed, "Littlekit, step up."

Littlekit did so, after glancing at Featherkit and Crowfire. "Littlekit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Littlepaw. Your mentor will be Sunpelt. Sunpelt, pass down your determination and speed to Littlepaw. Make her into a good Warrior, despite her smallness," Leopardstar meowed, yawning towards the end. I glared at him as Littlepaw touched noses with Sunpelt. I saw her shoot up a glare at Leopardstar as well; she didn't like being called small.

I looked at Cometkit, who looked like she was ready to burst. "Cometkit, step up." She practically ran over there. "Cometkit, from this moment, you shall be known as Cometpaw. Your mentor is Whitesnow. Whitesnow, pass down your patience and strength to Cometpaw. Cometpaw, even though your origin isn't FrostClan, you can prove that you're worthy of being a Warrior. Clan dismissed," Leopardstar concluded, not sounding optimistic at all.

Cometpaw touched noses with Whitesnow, and the clan began to chant our names. "Tigerpaw! Sparrowpaw! Littlepaw! Cometpaw! Tigerpaw! Sparrowpaw! Littlepaw! Cometpaw! Tigerpaw! Sparrowpaw! Littlepaw! Cometpaw!" I noticed that some cats didn't cheer for me or Cometpaw; they just glared. I glared back at them. Once they were done, all of us gathered together. "Apprentices at last! This is great! But I can't believe Leopardstar! Did you hear him back there? He sounded bored!" Sparrowpaw meowed.

"Well, it's his loss if he doesn't find us interesting. We'll be the best Warriors ever!" Cometpaw purred. "That is true," I mewed. But the faces of the cats who had glared still burned in my mind. _I'll show them!_

"Well, would you look at that! If it isn't the two most pitiful cats in the clan: Tigerpaw and Cometpaw!" I turned to see Skypaw sneering at us. "Oh shut up, Skypaw. Go annoy some other cat," Cometpaw mewed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, Skypaw! Tigerpaw and Cometpaw are great!" Sparrowpaw hissed. "They really aren't, Sparrowpaw. They aren't pure Warriors, like _me_," Skypaw sneered. "For the last time, Skypaw," I growled, padding up to him so my face was right in front of his, "_**I am not a kittypet. I am a Warrior!**_"

"Tigerpaw, ignore him. He just wants you to react that way," Cometpaw mewed. I glared at Skypaw one last time, then back away. Just then, our mentors came up to us. "Tigerpaw! Sparrowpaw! Littlepaw! Cometpaw! It's time to see the territory!" Whitesnow meowed.

"Yes! We're finally going to see the world beyond the camp!" Littlepaw squealed. "Well, c'mon. We should be going," Sunpelt mewed. We all nodded, and went after our mentors. But I could still feel Skypaw's glare burning into my back.

**Whew! That was long… But it was worth it! What do you think of Cometpaw? Or Leopardstar? Wow, he sounded really bored during that ceremony... Also, xXLeafheartXx, if I got Cometpaw's character wrong, sorry! I'm also sorry if you didn't like the idea of Cometpaw coming from outside of the clan. **

**QotD: Who is the most annoying character in this story so far?**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	10. Please Forgive Me

**I am sad. Why am I sad? Because Winter Break is over for me. ;-; The tears, man. The tears. Okay, now, we get back to Brokenkit. Aw man. Fox-dung's about to GO DOWN! Why? You know, just read. **

**Brokenkit: Nerdy does not own Warriors. She only owns her OCs and the plot. You know, why do we have to say that every chapter?**

**Me: because some people apparently think that just because we write a story based on another story, we own the other story.**

**Brokenkit: Why?**

**Me: I don't know. *grabs Brokenkit and starts shaking him like a maniac* I JUST DON'T KNOW!**

_Brokenkit's POV, a day after his last one_

I was standing in a forest of pine trees and marshland. Two kits sat in front of a cat. They both stared expectantly. I noticed that their ears were torn, and their pelts were littered with scars. The cat they were staring at was completely shadowed; I couldn't even see their eye color, or pelt, or if they were a tom or a she-cat. They didn't even have a scent.

Then, to my complete horror, the cat lashed out at one of the kits. The kit shrieked in pain as the cat tore at her pelt. Then, he slashed at her throat. The kit shuddered, and died right there. The other kit stared. "Why is she asleep? I thought you said that real Warriors don't sleep in the middle of a battle," she mewed in surprise. Then, the cat turned and attacked her as well. They tore her belly open, and the kit fell over. Her eyes were glazed over.

I dashed over to them. "Stop! Stop it! What are you doing? You killed them! Why?" I snarled at the shadowed cat. They paid no attention to me. "Answer me, fox-heart!" I hissed. Nothing. I leapt at him in fury…

Only for me to pass right through him. _Wh-Wha? What just happened?! _I turned, and the cat had padded away. I turned to the kits. Nervously, I placed a paw on each of them. They went right through. I sniffed the kits. They both smelled of death. Then, a shadow fell over me. The cat had returned with a stick. I noticed it had fox-dung on it. The cat slathered the disgusting stuff around the kits, then padded away again.

_He's blaming a fox for their murder! _Then, a gray she-cat burst forwards out of the bushes. I noticed she had a broad, flattened face just like mine. She stared at the kits in horror, the dashed over to them. "No… no… Mintkit, Marigoldkit, no! It can't… it can't be too late!" she wailed. _She's probably their mother…_ I padded over to her.

"I'm sorry… I want to help. I really do," I mewed, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. Just then, I felt claws pierce my right ear, and I yelped in pain. My eyes opened up to see light green ones glaring right back at me. _Oh no. Not now, Rosefern._ "Shut up, you insolent piece of rabbit-dung! You'll wake up my darlings!" she hissed.

_And your stupid voice won't first?_ Then, Specklekit and Streamkit lifted their heads and stared at me. Goldenkit looked annoyed. Rosefern looked like she was about to explode with anger. I flattened my ears in realization. I had said my thought out loud. She raised up her paw, which gleamed with unsheathed claws. "Rosefern, stop. Can't you see you're scaring him?" Fawnfall scolded her.

Rosefern scowled at her. "Do I look like I care whether I'm scaring him?" she hissed. "Fawnfall? Why is Rosefern so mean to Brokenkit?" Fallenkit asked, his blue eyes wide with concern. "I'm not mean to it. I'm just going to remind it what a stupid piece of rabbit-dunged excuse for a cat it is!" Rosefern snarled, slashing at my muzzle.

"_**Rosefern! **_Stop it! You've done enough to him already!" Fawnfall hissed. Suddenly, Goldenkit snickered. She was _enjoying _this. I hissed and swatted her shoulder. My claws were sheathed. "Rosefern! Brokenkit hit me!" Goldenkit wailed. She writhed around on the ground. Rosefern hissed at me and pinned me with a single paw. "It hurts, Rosefern, it hurts! His claws were actually unsheathed!" Goldenkit wailed.

"Rosefern! What in the name of StarClan are you doing to him!?" Rosefern froze, and looked at the entrance of the Nursery. Mothwhisker was standing there, and he looked furious. "Mothwhisker! This abomination of a kit harmed our daughter!" Rosefern hissed. "I just swatted at her! My claws were sheathed!" I protested. "He's lying! I saw it happen!" Streamkit accused.

Rosefern grinned as Mothwhisker padded over to us. His stare rested on me. Even though Mothwhisker was kind to me, I was afraid. Was he going to punish me? Then, he shoved Rosefern's paw off of me. "Rosefern. I thought you were kind. I thought you were sweet. A few moons ago, I saw you as a beautiful she-cat who stood up for cats who got picked on, comforted others in grief, and a cat who I loved with all my heart. But now, all I see you as is a horrible cat who just can't accept an innocent kit as her son, a harsh cat who is determined to make everyone hate one certain cat, and a cat who would harm her clanmate- much less her own _son!- _out of pure spite. As of today, Rosefern, we are no longer mates. I can't love a cat who abuses a cat who is supposed to be your son," he hissed at Rosefern.

Everyone in the Nursery gaped at him, especially Rosefern. Mothwhisker looked at Goldenkit, Streamkit, and Specklekit. "I'm sorry, my daughters. This has nothing to do with any of you. I will still treat you like I'm your father," he murmured, touching noses with each of them. All of them were too shocked to say anything. Rosefern stared at her mate- no, her _former_ mate.

"Bu-But Mothwhisker! He attacked our daughter!" she meowed, pleading in her voice. Mothwhisker turned to Specklekit. Out of all my foster sisters, she was the one who was the least harsh. In fact, she mostly just watched Goldenkit and Streamkit bully me. When Goldenkit asked her a harsh question about me, she would nod or shake her head- always the one that Goldenkit wanted. "Specklekit, did you see it happen?" he asked her. Specklekit paused. "Yes. And I'd just like to say- uh…" she glanced at Goldenkit and Streamkit. "Don't look at them. Tell me honestly what you saw," Mothwhisker mewed calmly.

"…Goldenkit was snickering at Brokenkit, and he swatted at her. His claws were sheathed. From the looks of it, it didn't even look like it hurt. Goldenkit just overreacted," Specklekit mewed. I stared at her, shocked. Specklekit turned to me, her eyes kind and relieved. Mothwhisker turned to Rosefern. "Well then. Brokenkit, come with me. We're going to Mintnose to get you fixed up," he mewed, talking to me at that last part. I remembered my stinging muzzle. "You can't! He's under Bluestar's punishment! He can't leave until she says so, and that's only so he can clear the Elders' ticks!" Rosefern hissed.

"Well, it looks like I'll be having a small talk with Bluestar then," Mothwhisker meowed sharply, putting his tail on my shoulder. "C'mon, Brokenkit." We padded out of the Nursery together. I stared at him. It was silent between us. There was nothing to say. "Brokenkit! What happened?" Mintnose mewed in alarm when we came in. She immediately gathered some cobwebs and pressed them onto my muzzle. "Rosefern happened," Mothwhisker mewed simply, not removing his tail from my shoulder.

"What did she do?" Mintnose asked. Mothwhisker explained, and her eyes grew wide with shock, then with anger. "I swear, the next time I see Rosefern, it will not be pretty! I'm not letting this slide!" she hissed. I lay down, and curled my tail around my muzzle. "No no, Brokenkit, keep your tail away from your muzzle or now," Mintnose mewed calmly. I swished my tail away, and closed my eyes. It hadn't even been an hour, and my day was already insane.

Later, I opened my eyes to see that Mothwhisker had left, and Mintnose was curled up beside me. My muzzle already felt better. "Oh! You woke up,"

Mintnose mewed. Then, she got up. "I figured you wanted some warmth when you woke up," she added.

"C-Can I speak to him now?" my head jerked up. I knew that voice- Specklekit. "Of course, Specklekit," Mintnose mewed. I glared at my foster sister. "What do you want?" I asked rudely. The ginger speckled she-kit shuffled her paws nervously. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for just letting Goldenkit and Streamkit bully you. I really, really regret it. D-Do you think you can forgive me?" she asked, her golden eyes pleading.

I felt a rush of fury brush through my pelt. _Why should I forgive her?_ But what she said next surprised me deeply: "They hurt me. After Mothwhisker left, Goldenkit and Streamkit dragged me behind the Nursery, and hurt me. They mocked me, and scratched me. Mothwhisker found out, and took me back here."

I stared at her. "Th-They did?" I asked dumbly. She nodded nervously. For the first time, I noticed the cobwebs on her shoulder. They had attacked her until she bled. I felt a rush of sympathy for my foster sister.

"I-I never agreed with what they did to you. I never believed Rosefern when she said all those horrible things about you. But I went along with it. I didn't want to feel left out. Brokenkit, I'm really am sorry. Can you please forgive me?" she asked.

I stood up, and padded over to her slowly. Golden met amber for a few seconds, and I placed my tail on her shoulder.

"Alright. I forgive you."

* * *

><p><em>Mintnose's POV, 3 moons later…<em>

I love Brokenkit. Not in the lovey-dovey way, obviously. I saw him as my son. That was a feeling I would never get to feel too often, since I was a Medicine Cat.

The past few moons have been amazing. Brokenkit's muzzle healed very quickly. After that, we hung out, just like he promised me. Of course, we only really got to do it after Bluestar made him handle the Elders' ticks, when he was supposed to be in the Nursery. Even after Mothwhisker broke up with Rosefern, Bluestar still refused to acknowledge the way Brokenkit was treated. Mothwhisker still spent time with all his kits, and they all loved him.

I noticed that life became a civil war for Brokenkit and his foster siblings. Goldenkit and Streamkit VS Brokenkit and Specklekit. Goldenkit and Streamkit often lashed out at them, and Brokenkit and Specklekit would eventually get revenge. Speaking of those two, they had spent a lot more time together recently. But not as much as me and Brokenkit.

Sometimes, I let Brokenkit go Herb-hunting with me. To be honest, he's really good with herbs. He picks them up just the right way, and makes sure to carry them just right. When Bluestar got mad at him, I stood up for him.

Today, though, was absolutely insane. I was padding to the Nursery to check on all the Queens, when I saw Rosefern's tail vanish into Bluestar's den. I shrugged, then padded inside the Nursery. "Hi Mintnose!" all the kits, except Brokenkit, sang. "Hello kits!" I chirped. I padded over to Brokenkit. "And hello, Brokenkit!" I added, putting my paw on his. "Hi Mintnose," he meowed, his amber eyes bright.

"Why did your mother leave you three?" I turned to Specklekit, Goldenkit, and Streamkit. "She said she was going to stretch her legs," Specklekit mewed. _Liar. What does Rosefern want to speak with Bluestar about?_ I checked on all of the Queens, and turned to Brokenkit. "So, see you in my den later? We can go herb-hunting again," I meowed. "Yes! I'd love that!" Brokenkit meowed, jumping up and down. I noticed he had lost all of his kit fur; he would be an Apprentice soon. But he never asked to be my Apprentice. I could see he wanted to be a Warrior. I wasn't about to interfere with his dream.

"Well, see you then!" I chirped, padding away. Then, I looked towards Bluestar's den. I padded over, and placed my ear against the bramble the laced her den. "I agree with you Rosefern. His time with us is up. I never wanted him here in the first place," I heard Bluestar meow. _What? She can't be talking about-_

"So you'll do it? You'll send Brokenkit away? And my darlings will get good mentors?" Rosefern's voice rang. I blinked. _No… no! She can't do this! _"Yes. And this is pretty convenient. No one will mentor him. The only two candidates are Mothwhisker and Mossfang. Mothwhisker will be too soft, and Mossfang is mentoring Tawnypaw. It shouldn't be a problem sending him away," Bluestar mewed. I felt my fur begin to bristle. I had heard enough.

I burst through the entrance of the den. "What in the name of StarClan are either of you saying?! Brokenkit is a part of ShadeClan! Are you two seriously going to exile simply because you don't like him?!" I hissed. Bluestar and Rosefern stared at me. "You were spying on us!" Rosefern hissed. "Well, wouldn't a clan Medicine Cat want to know why their sister is lying to her kits, and what the leader is talking about?" I asked rudely.

"Mintnose! My decision is made. Brokenkit will be exiled. No one will mentor him!" Bluestar meowed calmly. I felt a rush of fury pass through me. I felt my claws sheath and unsheathe, when an idea popped into my mind. It was crazy, but it had to work: "Fine! Then _**I**_ will mentor Brokenkit!" I hissed. Everything grew silent, except for the chatter outside of the den. Finally, Bluestar sighed.

"Mintnose, you can't. He never asked to become a Medicine Cat. And he doesn't look certified," she mewed. "Yes! Exile him! Mintnose, can you at least pick a pretty cat to be your Apprentice? A nice beautiful she-cat will do!" Rosefern hissed. "Rosefern, a tom can be a Medicine Cat, and you know it. Plenty of toms have been Medicine Cats. And Brokenkit _**is**_ certified. I've seen him handle herbs. And just imagine him talking to our Warrior Ancestors! Bluestar, what if I end up dying soon, without an Apprentice? You'll be left without a Medicine Cat," I tried to reason with the blue-gray leader,

Her eyes remained cold. "Shouldn't a cat be _Clanborn_ to be a Medicine Cat?" she asked. "That doesn't matter! He's a ShadeClan cat at heart! You're just too blind to see it," I hissed. "Mintnose, that is no way to talk to your Clan Leader," Bluestar meowed coldly. "And you shouldn't be questioning me! I am your Medicine Cat! And you know what? If Brokenkit goes, I go too!"

It was silent again. "Mintnose, you don't have to do that. If you do, we'll be left without a Medicine Cat!" Bluestar insisted. "Well, then it looks like you've lost your Medicine Cat," I mewed, turning around. "Wait." I turned to meet Bluestar's gaze. "Fine. Brokenkit can stay. And he will be your Apprentice," she meowed in defeat. "_**What?**_ Why not! That rabbit-brained excuse for a cat should be exiled, no questions! And to give him a position he'll be honored for? Have you lost your minds?" Rosefern wailed.

I turned to face her. "Rosefern, do you really want to stand up against your leader and your Medicine Cat?" I meowed sharply. I never got like this. But this was too much. Rosefern glared at me one last time, then lifted her nose and left. I turned to Bluestar. "Bluestar, I am terribly sorry for acting like this. But to exile an innocent kit who did nothing is wrong. We both know that," I mewed. Bluestar nodded. "I know, Mintnose. It's just that I've been getting very strange feelings for that kit. Ever since he arrived, I've had a bad feeling about him," Bluestar meowed.

_She's been basing these things off of a feeling?_ "Have you had any signs about him, Mintnose?" Bluestar asked. I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Good. Go back to looking after the clan. I'll make him an Apprentice next sun-high," she mewed. "Wait." She met my gaze. "Will you change his name?" I asked. Bluestar glared.

"No."

* * *

><p>It was the next sun-high. Bluestar was going to make the announcement. Brokenkit didn't know what was coming his way. I never told him; I couldn't work up the nerve. And now, I felt guilty about it. He was looking forward to becoming a Warrior. To fight for his clan.<p>

_I'm sorry, Brokenkit. But it's either this or exile. _I saw Bluestar pad out of her den and climb onto the stones she made her announcements on. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highstones for a clan meeting!" I saw Rosefern, Mothwhisker, and the kits huddled at the Nursery entrance. Mothwhisker was grooming Brokenkit alone, while Rosefern rushed to groom her daughters. Specklekit and Brokenkit gave each other excited glances.

_I remember when Rosefern and I were like that… hopefully, those two don't end up like us._ "Four kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to train as ShadeClan Apprentices. Goldenkit, please step forwards." Mothwhisker and Rosefern urged their daughter forwards, then shared irritated glances at each other. "Goldenkit, from this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Your mentor will be me." Goldenpaw's jaws dropped as Bluestar jumped down to touch noses with her. The clan purred; it was such an honor to be the leader's Apprentice.

"I will teach you everything I know, Goldenpaw. I just know it," Bluestar mewed, leaping back onto the highstones. "Streamkit, please step forwards. From this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you shall be known as Streampaw. Your mentor shall be Graylake. Graylake, you were a great mentor to Blizzardtail, and I expect you to pass on the same skills you taught to him on to Streampaw." Streampaw touched noses with her new mentor.

I saw Brokenkit shoot me an excited glance. I purred, and shared the same glance. But I felt apprehensive. I was about to rob him of the life of a Warrior.

"Specklekit, step forwards." Brokenkit ran his tail along her back as she padded forwards. Rosefern glared at him, but he wasn't looking at her. "Specklekit, from this moment on, until you receive your Warrior Name, you will be Specklepaw. Your mentor will be Freewind. Freewind, you have shown great loyalty and fairness to ShadeClan, and I hope you will pass down those skills to Specklepaw as well." Specklepaw's eyes shown with glee; Freewind was popular in the clan, and was very kind. She eagerly touched noses with him.

"Brokenkit, please step forwards." Brokenkit padded forwards. Bluestar looked at me, then nodded. _It's time._ I padded up onto the highstones. I saw Brokenkit's amber eye light up with confusion. _Brokenkit, I know you want to be a Warrior._ "Cats of ShadeClan, I will not be around forever." _But you can't._ "So it's time I took an Apprentice." _They won't let you. _"I have chosen the one kit who has shown great care." _I am giving you a new destiny. One you can by honored by forever._ "Your next Medicine Cat will be Brokenkit."

_Please, Brokenkit- no, Brokenpaw, forgive me. Be the best Medicine Cat you can be._

* * *

><p><em>Brokenkit's POV<em>

"Your next Medicine Cat will be Brokenkit," Mintnose's announcement rang across the camp. _What? I… I'm going to be a Medicine Cat? But I said I wanted to be a Warrior!_ Bluestar's cold blue gaze targeted right at me.

"Brokenpaw, do you accept the position as Medicine Cat Apprentice to Mintnose?" she asked. _No! I want to be a Warrior! I want to save my clan!_ I looked at Mintnose. Her green gaze looked apologetic, but anxious. Her eyes wandered somewhere else. I followed her gaze, and saw Rosefern glaring at me with such hatred, I swear she was going to catch on fire.

_Did she have something to do with this? _"Brokenpaw? Do you accept the position as Medicine Cat Apprentice to Mintnose?" Bluestar repeated. I noticed reluctance in her eyes. I looked back at Rosefern.

My anger and confusion was replaced by defiance once again. _So she doesn't want me to be a Medicine Cat, huh? And I bet neither does Bluestar. Well, I'll show them! _"I do," I meowed loudly. Mintnose's eyes dimmed with relief. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonfield to be accepted by StarClan before the other Medicine Cats. The good wishes of ShadeClan go with you," Bluestar mewed. I could sense disappointment in her mew, but I didn't care.

_I'll show them! I'll show them that a non-clanborn cat can be helpful! I'm going to be the best Medicine Cat that ever lived!_

Mintnose leapt down to touch noses with me, and the clan began to chant. "Goldenpaw! Streampaw! Specklepaw! Brokenpaw! Goldenpaw! Streampaw! Specklepaw! Brokenpaw! Goldenpaw! Streampaw! Specklepaw! Brokenpaw!"

I noticed that a ton of cats didn't chant my name. Well, they must not want a backup Medicine Cat. "This clan meeting is dismissed!" Bluestar called. The cats broke away. Mintnose stayed by my side. Specklepaw dashed up towards me. "You asked to become a Medicine Cat? How come?" she asked. I flattened my ears. "Well…"

"He asked at the last minute," Mintnose mewed, saving me. "Well, who cares? You'll be honored by all clan cats! You'll get to share tongues with StarClan! That's amazing!" Specklepaw mewed excitedly.

She purred and licked my shoulder. "Well, you'll be the one hunting for your clan," I pointed out. "It's your clan too, you know! And still! You'll be the one keeping us alive!" she purred. "Specklepaw! We're going to tour the territory!" Freewind mewed, padding up to us. He turned to me. "I give you best wishes as a Medicine Cat, Brokenpaw. Now, if only they'll change your name! You deserve better," he mewed.

"That's what I said. But Bluestar's not letting up. When his full Medicine Cat ceremony comes up, I'll try to change it to something great," Mintnose mewed. "Hey! Are you two coming or not!" Graylake called. Goldenpaw and Streampaw were with her. "Well, we better be on our way," Freewind mewed. "See you after the tour, Brokenpaw!" Specklepaw chirped as the padded away together.

Mintnose and I padded into the den. As soon as we were settled, I pounced. "Why did you make me a Medicine Cat Apprentice? I said I wanted to be a Warrior!" I demanded. Mintnose sighed. "Brokenpaw, I'm sorry. I really, really am. I was going to tell you, but I couldn't work up the nerve. If I didn't, you would've been sent away," she mewed.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Sent away?" I croaked. Mintnose nodded. "I heard Bluestar and Rosefern talking about. I interrupted them, and told them to make me your mentor," she meowed. "S-so you saved me?" I asked dumbly. Mintnose stared at her paws. "Yes, Brokenpaw. I couldn't let you get sent away. I know how much Clan Life means to you. And I can't let you get abandoned again," she mewed.

It was quiet. "Look, Brokenpaw, I know you wanted to be a Warrior. But-" I didn't let her finish. I jumped up and buried my face into her fur. "Thank you," I murmured. Mintnose sighed. "Welcome to Medicine Life, Brokenpaw."

**Okay, chapter over. I bet I pleased a bunch of Rosefern haters today. **

**QotD: What is your favorite Warriors shipping and why? (I will not murder you if it's a couple I don't like. I'm not like that.)**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


End file.
